


KomaHina: 31 Horror Tropes

by loud_sweating



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, College, Creepy, Demonic Possession, Embedded Images, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Monsters, Near Death, October Prompt Challenge, Parody, Scary, Shipping, Spoilers, Spooky, Time Travel, Tropes, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsettling, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_sweating/pseuds/loud_sweating
Summary: Komaeda Nagito and Hinata Hajime are put into several different horror situations. Each chapter is approximately five paragraphs. There will be 31 tropes, in total. If a day is missed, a trope will be added to the following chapter. Happy Halloween season, 2019!!





	1. Introduction (Challenge Explanation)

**Author's Note:**

> Five paragraphs a day. Challenge explained in the intro. "Second chapter" is the first official chapter. Because I missed days one and two, I am starting on day three, with three prompts. Hope you enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: This work WILL contain spoilers. And, while I have yet to finish the game, I will be referring to things that I have learned about. It is recommended that you, personally, have finished the game before reading onward. Thank you for understanding!!! Also, because this intro is so long, it will be its own “chapter”.

Couple: Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime

(Good thing I like cursed media, because this is about to be interesting.)

So, I know I said I would only write again, once I finish the game, but let’s be real… I need someone to play the game with, so that is put on hold. I considered drawing for this occasion, but decided to write, instead. I missed two days, so I am starting today, the third, with three prompts. I have made a list of horror tropes that I enjoy, and will publish five paragraphs a day, following said prompts. Since I published my last fic, I have roleplayed these characters pretty much every day; so, I feel a little more confident in my portrayal of them. That said, I still have only gotten to chapter 2 of Super Danganronpa 2. So, huzzah. 

Thank everyone who has read my previous work, so far/ will in the future!! Please feel free to comment/ whatever. Comment moderation is on for my NSFW content, but if your comment is, (in what I believe to have good faith to be), by an adult/ is a proper criticism or comment, then it will pass through. (Basically, if you are a mature adult, your comment *will* be published.)

The following will be put into a mystical sorting object and pulled at random. Order of list does not affect order of chosen topic.  
The list (based on my fav horror tropes): Possession, Resurrection, Poltergeist, Shape Shifter, Doppelganger, Mysterious Stranger, Hyper-Intelligent Technology, Monster Movie, Cursed, Out in the Dark at Night, Power Outage, Body-Swapping, Body Horror, Demon, Mind Reading, Omnipotence, Time Travel, Campy Horror Film, Who Done It, Vampire, Turning Into a Monster, Werewolf, Haunted House, Invisible, Sentient Objects, Premonition, Alternate Universe, Time Limit, Last Two Alive, Android, Repeating Day

I’m gonna have buff fingers by the end of this. Ah~, it feels like college all over again~.

Also, because the characters are in canon adults, I will be writing them as such. This fic will have adult themes permeating it. If you continue to read, you do so with the knowledge that you’ve been informed of this multiple times (by both me and the website). Okay, cool. Lit. Awesome.  
Finally, if you like my work please share it!!! (And check out my Tw*tter/ T*mblr. I’m trying to be hip and cool with the times.) - Loud_Sweating 10/3/19


	2. Prompt 1-3: Last Two Alive, Possession, Hyper-Intelligent Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda are the last two on the island.

The island: Somehow full of life while simultaneously being completely devoid of it. The last two to survive: Komaeda Nagito, and Hinata Hajime, lay by the shore of a sparkling beach. Hinata’s head was turned to the side, as he studied Nagito’s ghost-like face. He knew full well why the other had followed him out there. He sat up, looking down at his own bare feet as the tide came in to kiss his heels. He stifled a sob. It was too early to cry. His eyes burned too much to cry. He couldn’t even ask Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, what she would have recommended to do, to stop the burning. He shifted his gaze to the button-up shirt he always wore, thinking about how the starch whiteness of it never faded… … ... How it never became tattered, or frayed in the slightest. He stared further off, yet again, back to his feet; his tanned toes pressing into the purest sand he had ever witnessed. Something was strange about it all. Nomatter what; always perfect… Always… “Paradise”-like.

Komaeda stirred awake, not really looking at Hinata as he did. Something about the pale man had changed. Maybe, it was his inevitable abandonment of ‘hope’. Certainly, even the Ultimate Luckster had his limitations. Hinata’s mouth hung slightly open as if he were preparing to speak. He only inhaled, the freshness of the sea air filling his lungs. He knew why the other man was there. He wouldn’t say it. Not even to himself.

Moments passed, the crystal waters sending their tide to occasionally come in to lap at Hinata’s skin. “It is still dangerous to go out alone, at night,” Komaeda spoke, his voice tired. Hinata knew that Nagito had spent part of the night watching him sleep. He wondered at which point the frail man succumbed to his body’s desire to rest. The man’s prosperity-obsessed behavior had only been amplified, after witnessing their friends dwindling away until the last trial. Hinata knew by heart, that, the handbook stated that only three people could discover a body… What happened when there were only two left? Even if Hinata were to have had a will so heinous lurking within himself, Komaeda was too pitiful to do anything to.

“You didn’t have to follow me out here,” He replied, callously.  
“I don’t want you to be unsafe.” Komaeda leaned in closer, a hand gripping Hinata’s short sleeve.  
“I know what you really want. I won’t do it.”  
The lucky man sighed, shrugging off the other man’s astute assumption as his hand fell away. “The fact that you are still being heroic... Means that you are still much, much, stronger than someone as worthless as me. That’s why I love you, Hinata… The truest Ultima--...” The man’s voice faded away, as did the last wave Hinata saw before he opened his eyes. 

He felt the wetness on his pillow next to his face. He had been crying in his sleep, again. He was still having dreams of back then, it seemed. He would forever be haunted by the vision of Komaeda’s eyes fading to white as his long, thin, white fingers wrapped themselves around his throat. (Even now, Hinata found it hard to breathe, sometimes.) He knew that, in some way, it was all Monokuma’s fault… --All the fault of whoever the mysterious entity was that had ripped their years at Hope’s Peak Academy away from them. The most frightening thought was that the island was running by itself… That, it had been long since abandoned by any organization, and the technology was, in the simplest sense, hellbent on destroying the lives of sixteen very unfortunate individuals... Thinking about that possibility only made the tears come harder than ever before. Oh, how Hinata’s eyes burned.


	3. Prompt 4: Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, saddened by the departure of his friends, seeks refuge in a strange ritual. Once that stops working, he seeks out Usami and requests her help.

They were in the ‘courtroom’. It was obvious who had done it. Of course, if it were a ‘case’ between the two, there was no contest. 

The final ‘trial,' having come and gone, Hinata Hajime stood, motionless, adjacent to Komaeda Nagito’s dying body. Monomi had been destroyed, as well, her circuitry buzzing violently a few feet away. As time went on, Monokuma’s puppeteer seemed to have gotten more, and more, malicious. Usually, the discovered ‘Blackened student’ was cremated, -- more like decimated, as ‘punishment’ for their crimes. Maybe, the evil entity, that oversaw the island ‘paradise,' just couldn’t be bothered with such an extension of indirect pity, anymore. So, the gore that was his impaled body laid there, a look of satisfaction on its face, as Hinata took the horrifying scene in. 

An hour had past, and, Hinata had already been long since alerted, by means of official announcement, that he had won. ‘Won’ what, exactly? Hinata had stopped listening to the black and white bear’s high-pitched nonsense, the moment the confetti started falling. He stumbled to the floor, to Komaeda, laying his head on the passed man’s quieted chest, and sobbed. His hand desperately gripped the center of the red insignia design on Komaeda’s plain, white shirt. It felt as though all the faces of his former ‘classmates,' crossed out on posts, affixed to where each ‘student’ once stood during a ‘Class Trial,' were mourning the ‘Luckster’ along with him.

Hinata had made the bold request that he stay on the island a little longer. He had won, whatever it was; and, therefore, was granted insurmountable, elite privileges. -- Decide his own fate, diplomatic worldwide travel, association with only the most prosperous of elites . . . One of such privileges was the ability to do as he pleased with the ‘monobears’. A sort of joint parent-ship, he was told, between him and the previously mysterious figurehead who ran them. Essentially, he had become that years ultimate ‘Ultimate’. His second motion of power was requesting the rebuilding of Monomi. She was restored to all her previous ‘glory,' -- save for a few things that could never be fixed. She glitched, quite frequently, repeating words and going silent for minutes at a time. Hinata had, initially, been quite frustrated with her state of being. But, with time, he found himself comforted by her. She no longer looked like a comical knock off of Monokuma; but, appeared as her previous model: ‘Usami,' the magical girl-bunny-teddy bear. He kept her close, acting as a survivalist on the island, using her as his primary source of emotional support. He would eat when hungry; sleep when tired; watch Monokuma’s shitty specials on television, when bored. And, one of his more morbid hobbies: talk to Komaeda’s cryogenically preserved body that had been, also by his request, stored in the center of the circular row of witness stands. In the ‘trial room,' to protect his preserved ‘friend,’ was a monobeast Hinata was adamant stand guard.

Almost daily, (save for when he was feeling too unwell to go), Hinata would head to the ‘trial room,’ and, one-by-one, stand at each of the sixteen platforms. He’d think deeply about how the others saw the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student,’ Komaeda Nagito. He’d look at him from the other so-called student’s ‘perspectives,’ even imagining them verbally ridiculing him. Komaeda would just float in the blue-green liquid, his already gaunt skin twinkling a sickly taupe. He was oblivious to the madness overtaking the man, who watched him with an ever-growing intensity. That day, however, Hinata did not do as he normally did. He decided to make a request of his damaged, small, pink and white friend. 

After a couple minutes of no response, she replied to him, affectionately. “Oh? Hinata-kun, do you really think that is such a good idea?” Hinata ignored her polite judgement. It was like old times. Almost. She was making otherworldly, mechanical sounds as she spoke, as if every one of the veils shrouding the island was lifted. In the end, she granted his wish. She twirled around, quite slowly, saying a cutesy mantra, then pointed her magic wand at Komaeda. In an instant, the capsule opened, Komaeda’s previously suspended body washed out onto the floor. It almost collided with one of the witness stands. Hinata resisted losing his lunch, at the sight. A fairly large needle shot from the tip of the stuffed toy’s elaborate wand, injecting into Komaeda. All this was executed with precision, from where she stood, on the top of a witness stand, beside Hinata. He watched as a lime-colored liquid distributed itself into the other man’s body. Before he could even ask what she had injected, the monobeast that had been guarding the courtroom swooped in and squashed Usami. Hinata somehow managed to stay lucid for a total of five whole seconds, before the sight was too much, and he passed out from stress.

Hajime awoke, disoriented. He was out of breath, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. Feeling something weighing down the other side of his bed, he turned over, cautiously, heartbeat fast. Not even three inches away laid the man he normally had slept next to. Komaeda. In the last days before the final murder, the ‘Luckster’ had convinced him that spending nights together was for security. But, he couldn’t help but still feel off about that sentiment. Even if everything wasn’t just some elaborate nightmare… The other man was probably always scheming something. But, in his sleep, he was basically harmless.   
Hinata reached over, his tanned fingers brushing lightly along the resting man’s colorless cheek. Komaeda’s flesh was cooler than usual. Hinata froze in place; he was terrified. (So, he hadn’t just had a seemingly endless stress-induced night terror. It was all real.) Komaeda’s eyes opened, but it wasn’t as though he woke up. Had he ever really been sleeping? 

The color in his irises were greener than usual, though, he smiled, a gentle smile. “Good… … … Morning… Hinata-kun...” The way he spoke, as though the words would never come, made Hinata’s heart well with pain. “What’s wrong?” The man asked. Hinata noticed the other’s usually chapped lips had sustained a bluish hue, as the words of concern left them. Nagito placed his hand atop the one still on his cheek. Hinata closed his eyes, for a moment. He opened them to, regretfully, look into Komaeda’s, then, strangely unfamiliar eyes.

“Nothing,” he said, mostly to himself, sick to his stomach from the pressure of the hand above his, “I was just thinking about leaving the island, tomorrow.” He could still see remnants of something eerily turquoise, under Nagito’s fingernails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, howdy hello! So, I decided that, from now on, with each update, I will add a few recommended media that correspond with my fav horror tropes. Thus, I will be mentioning movies that I think go with yesterday’s post, and this current one. Only the themes of the media recommendations will relate to the daily prompt.
> 
> Possession (The exorcism of Emily Rose, 2005), Hyper-Intelligent Technology (Smart House, 1999), Last Two Alive (Time Enough at Last, Twilight Zone)
> 
> Today’s Prompt: Resurrection (The Lazarus Project, 2015); (Je Souhaite- The Ex Files)


	4. Prompt 5: Campy Horror Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In college, Komaeda is salty because Hinata is hanging out with Chiaki. Monokuma and Usami make an unexpected appearance!!

Halloween season having come around, students made every excuse to get out of the dorms. That was except for three individuals, whom had prior plans to hang out. Hinata Hajime; his boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito; and his best friend, Chiaki Nanami. Chiaki, whom their larger friend group had jokingly dubbed the ‘Ultimate Gamer Girl,’ had brought over a new game entitled Danganronpa, for them all to play. Komaeda kept finding glitches in the game, so they banned him from playing. He acted fine with the decision, secretly quite tired of watching his man be seduced, anyway.

Komaeda had resigned himself to the university library. He didn’t do much, there, aside from re-reading the same page, of a random book he found, in frustration. Then, out of the blue, a look of enlightenment washed over his face. He put the book down, abandoning his seat. By the time he returned to the dorms, he was accompanied by a tiny, black and white, toy bear. It had a protruding belly button, and one side of its face seemed suspiciously villainous. It was split down the middle: half cute, and half creepy as all get-out. So, naturally, he identified with it on a deep, spiritual level.

Back at the room, to Nagito’s utter dismay, Chiaki hadn’t abruptly decided to stop being an introvert, -- and gone... Trick-or-Treating, or something. She asked if the man had been playing crane games, seeing as he appeared to have gotten a rare looking item. To spite her, without responding, he gifted the toy to Hinata. Hinata received the bear as though it was a pleasure kill from a, well-intentioned, pet cat. He sat it on a chair in the corner of the room. While he continued playing Danganronpa with Chiaki, Hinata couldn’t help but feel the bear was watching them.

In the middle of the night, Hinata awoke to the sound of something rustling in the corner. Without hesitation, he grabbed his phone, turning on its flashlight. He shined it to where Chiaki was on his dorm floor. She was sound asleep, in her sleeping bag, covered in open bags of chips. She had stayed up later than them, finishing up the previous ‘Class Trial’ in the game. Man, Hinata thought in awe, she sure could put junk food away, like a champ. Absently, for posterity, he shown the light to the corner, where the bear had been seated in the chair. It looked to have been moved, slightly. So, Chiaki had been interested in the bear, after all. As he stared onward, half-asleep, the man next to him groaned. Hinata sighed, turning off his light.  
“Sorry, man, I just heard something.”  
“Oh?” Komaeda asked, skeptically. Hinata turned around, in bed, to face him in the pitch-darkness, as he spoke. “And, here I thought you were going to sneak out of bed, to make love with Chiaki. Right there. Right on the floor, next to me. As I slept.”  
Hinata rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s offensive assumption. “Whatever, Nagito. I’m going back to sleep.” He wasn’t going to argue about his morals, and faithfulness, at what was probably past midnight. He closed his eyes, snuggling up to his overly self-conscious lover.

The two men were startled awake by the resounding of a preposterously loud shriek, and crinkling sounds. They looked to the floor, Hinata slamming on the light switch beside his bed. Chiaki was being slashed at, in her sleeping bag, by the long claws of the small, stuffed bear above her. The toy-like assailant looked up at Hinata and Komaeda, the moment the light illuminated the room. It laughed, menacingly, hopping onto the bed. Its eyes were a fierce red. Komaeda took no time jumping in front of Hinata. But, unfortunately for him, the bears claws were rendered benign, having been stuck to multiple Donteato’s chip bags. Hinata yanked Komaeda away. Then, leaping onto the floor, he helped Chiaki up. He dragged both her, and his sacrificial boyfriend, out of the room. Once in the hallway, they ran, as fast as they could, away from the dorms.

They made it to the library, having been led by Nagito, and hid amongst the shelves.  
“That was really tragic, huh, Hinata? Chiaki could have really died, back there…”  
He was clearly being an asshole, so Hinata ignored the man. Komaeda was the type to cheer for the bad guy, during a horror film. In that moment, Chiaki sleepily pointed out a small pamphlet next to Komaeda’s head.  
“Oh, that says, ‘Autonomous Creatures’. Sounds useful. I should be able to read it, fairly quickly. I am pretty good at memorizing game manuals,’ she assured, confidently. “So,” she yawned, “Just leave it to me…”  
Komaeda scoffed, taking the booklet into his hand. “No, I’ll read it,” he challenged, with the determination of someone who knew whether the book would even vaguely have been useful to them.  
“If you say so… I’ll take a nap, while you do…” And, with that, she leaned her head against the bookshelf, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Probably needed more time to burn off the calories from all those snacks.  
“What does it say?” Hinata asked, impatiently, after a few minutes.  
“... Hmm… Seems like that bear, out there, is known as ‘Monokuma.’ … And, the only one who can defeat him, is…” He dramatically flipped the page, with a captivating swooshing sound. “ . . . A related cryptid, known as ‘Usami; a stuffed bunny of Justice, and Peace’. Huh? Sounds lame.”  
“Kind of anticlimactic, huh?” Hinata responded, his cowlick even seeming to disapprove.  
“Jinkies!” Chiaki chimed in, half asleep, a few seconds a little too late.

It took no time at all to draw the summoning circle, in the center of the library floor. They were sure it was fine, since they were probably saving the world, or something. They had retrieved red paint, from where Komaeda discovered it, in the library’s storage closet. They also borrowed candles from Chiaki’s Ultimate Dragons in Dark Caves Advanced Gaming Master’s Kit. The three lit them, saying the incantation provided in the leaflet. From the center of their satan circle arose an adorable stuffed bear. At least, Hinata believed it had to be adorable, because it brought a tinge of pink to Chiaki’s cheeks upon materialization. 

The moment the tiny pink and white bear, adorned in a frilly skirt, bib, angel wings, and bow, showed up, Komaeda shook his head. “This won’t do at all,” he said, leaving Chiaki and Hinata behind, casually walking past Monokuma, while it was just entering the room. The bear almost followed him, but the monster was immediately assaulted, on its head, by the long ‘magical girl’ wand that Usami sported. “Run guys!!” She shouted in the most adorable grown-woman-pretending-to-be-a-little-girl voice. They remaining two did as they were told. While they ran, they could hear the exchange of lascivious insults, and cutesy bravado, being flung back and forth, from behind them.

Back at the room, Hinata was cross, staring judgmentally at Komaeda. “What was that back there?” He asked, out of breath, as he slammed the dorm room door and locked it.  
“My plan didn’t work. I was fated to be foiled by my handsome, smart, boyfriend… Oh the Despair!!” he obnoxiously lamented. So, the one who had called upon the first ‘autonomous creature’ had outed himself...  
“Oh my gawd,” Chiaki huffed, “I already told you! -- I’m not interested in your boyfriend. No offense, Hinata.”  
“None taken, I just--.” His words were cut off by a high-pitched giggle, from beyond the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been thinking about some things, and came up with some guidelines, for myself.  
*Make sure it has to be *these* characters  
*Make sure to thoroughly parody  
*Make sure they are in character  
*Make a good, standalone, story
> 
> Campy Horror Film (Teen Wolf, TV Series 2011-X), (Goosebumps, Book Series by R.L. Stine)
> 
> Ahem. “We have Gooble, why aren’t we using it?!” [In the voice of Yuno Gasai from Mlrai Nlkki An Abridged by YunoInbox (Youtube)


	5. Prompt 6: Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata isn't quite sure what is real, anymore.

Hinata Hajime was rattled. He had just returned from a regretful visit with Komaeda Nagito. The distressing visual had made itself at home, at the back of his psyche. The pale man, lying there on the floor, bound, wiggling about... Worst part? The Ultimate Lucky Student had still been decrying himself... 

Not even walking along the shore could ease Hajime’s, ever-present, despair. At some point, he had started rummaging in his pants pockets, remembering he had collected a few coins. He hated looking at them. Just seeing their engraved likeness to Monokuma, one of the creatures terrorizing them all, made Hinata unnerved. He decided to get rid of them. Quickly, he paced to the far right of the beach. There, in all its glory, stood the suspiciously inviting MonoMono machine. It was a Monokuma themed capsule dispenser. Hinata doubted it was worth it, trying it out; but, maybe it could be a means of minor distraction? Either way, he inserted a few of his coins in, then twisted the knob. Within no time at all, he was holding a brand new Monokuma doll. Compact, yet, almost just as disturbing as the real thing, and a good addition to any trash receptacle. Hinata sighed, taking it to his cabin, feeling his day was better off over. 

Once in his room, he sat the toy under his shelf, where he kept his Monokuma sticker collection… With that, he kicked off his shoes, climbed onto his bed, and slept off his day. In the middle of the night, something, that felt to have an intensity comparable to the sun, awoke him. He shot out of bed, seeing the toy he had procured, earlier, was glowing. With no time to spare, he ran over to it, sure that it was actually an ‘ironic’ night light, of some sort. The second he touched it, his vision went white.

The frontmost door to the classroom slid open. A younger, than usual, looking Nagito stood in the doorway. The fair skinned student put his hands in his uniform pants pockets. He approached Hinata, -- who, then, noticed he was also in a school uniform --, cautiously. “Did you get my letter...?” The young man asked, as though Hinata had any clue about where they were, or what was going on.

Clearly, he must have looked younger, too, seeing as the other student didn’t seem even slightly suspicious of him. “... No…” Hinata didn’t know why he answered. He felt as though he were intruding on someone else’s timeline.

“Oh…” Komaeda was obviously displeased. Of course, someone as popular as you, Hinata, would have no time for letters from a guy like me…” So, even that Nagito was a huge downer. Hinata sighed as Komaeda continued on, not skipping a beat. “It was a love letter, Hinata.” He seemed to predict the confusion that would follow his statement, so he quickly clarified himself. “A love letter, for you. From me. I like you. … So, what’s your reply?”

For some reason, Hinata’s face went hot. Clearly, the guy before him had a thing for this version of himself. He wondered if he were in some alternate universe, or just reliving his past. But, if it were a memory, why did it feel as though he were living it, in real time? -- A lucid dream? Komaeda’s face distorted, with impatience. It was a face Hinata had become uncomfortably familiar with. “Fine,” he said, coolly, “I’ll accept your feelings.” And with that, the young Komaeda nodded with apparent satisfaction, his face flushing a deep pink. 

As Nagito turned to leave, Hinata’s body moved on its own. “Hey--,” he called out, pulling the young man’s shoulder back, turning him around with ease. That was when he saw it: A gaping hole in the center of Nagito. “H-holy…” Hinata could feel his world beginning to get dark. He watched as the other male tried to say something, pixels starting to form around his mouth. They sounded like loud static and, behind them, the other’s lips were virtually unreadable, as if they had become censored. Panicked, Hinata brought up his hands, to cover his face, looking through his fingers. They were covered with the same bright pink that commenced profusely spilling from Nagito’s midsection. Breathing harder than ever before, Hinata shielded his eyes with his arms. “If you were only going to say, ‘yes’ as a joke,” Komaeda scolded, “you could have spared me…”   
In response, he moved his arms, looking at a completely healed Nagito. -- Actually, it appeared as though he had never been hurt, in the first place. In disbelief, Hinata rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, again, he was laying on the beach. Komaeda, the real Komaeda, hovered over him. The man spoke, but Hinata couldn’t hear anything. His vision was hazy as he overheard his younger self trying to explain away his behavior, to the previous Komaeda. The one in front of him helped him up, and, immediately, he was in a line. Next to him were a bunch of bizarrely dressed, older looking strangers. An equally weirdly dressed white and pink stuffed rabbit was saying something to them. The Luckster smiled at Hinata, from where he stood beside him, as the rabbit spoke. He couldn’t hear a thing anyone was saying.

He blinked, and Komaeda was walking away from him, as they stood in a long line of cabins. Looking in front of himself, Hinata saw a post with a cartoon drawing of his own face on it. He figured it was where he lived, cross referencing it with his Student Handbook. Inside, he laid on the bed, holding a letter in his hand. His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear, and it was louder than anything he’d heard before. Figuring the shock was messing with his senses, he closed his eyes. What had he been doing earlier? Did it matter? He slept for what felt like no time at all.

When he became lucid, once more, he was still on his bed. A shirtless Komaeda was standing next to him. He could hear the happy calls of seagulls. He sat up, alarmed. There was sand covering his cabin floor, and he could see sweat rolling down the other man’s white skin. He licked his lips, he felt quite thirsty. Reaching for the Luckster proved fruitless. The man’s particles dissipated into thin air. The vapors he left behind began forming a visual of the scene Hinata wished he could forget. His world was coming back into focus; He could make out familiar voices. His remaining classmates were panicking at the sight of Komaeda impaled. And, Hinata wished he could have one more chance to see how things could have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to my Komaeda rp partner for helping me with the info about the gacha machine in the game. (And help with all the other questions I had.)
> 
> A good episode about time travel: The X-Files, Triangle (1998)


	6. Prompt 7: Shape Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hangs out with Kazuichi, at the diner. It goes south pretty fast.

It had been another, thankfully eventless, morning, as Hinata Hajime sat in the diner. That day, his other ‘classmates’ had yet to venture to the second island. There, he ate alone, in peace. That bliss, however, was interrupted, the moment Kazuichi Soda, with his loud pink hair, sauntered in.

“Hey, bro’!” He exclaimed, spotting Hinata in no time at all.

“Hello, Kazuichi…” Hinata greeted, slightly displeased.

“Great minds think alike, huh?” The man with the fuschia hair laughed, baring his frighteningly sharp teeth. Hinata sighed, but pretended it was a yawn. It was too early to look at the other man’s greenish-yellow jumpsuit. Too early to give in to any of his antics. With salutations out of the way, Kazuichi invited himself to sit at Hinata’s booth. For what felt like eternity, Hinata was made to listen to the intruder as he fawned over his beloved: Sonia Nevermind. Ultimate Princess, or not, surely, even she would find the devoted way Kazuchi praised her to be overwhelming.

The door to the diner opened, once more. Hinata swore that if it was Komaeda Nagito, he’d flip the table. It wasn’t, however. The person who came in was an unfamiliar woman. Half of her hair was white, and the other half was a baby pink. At the top of her head was a fairly large bow. She had rosy cheeks, and wore a frilly skirt. The two men stood at attention. Kazuichi’s jaw almost hit the floor. Then, while she looked around, clearly deciding what to do next, the obnoxious male spoke in a hushed tone. “Listen, man, I’m gonna go make a move.”

“What about Sonia?”

The Ultimate Mechanic was obviously salivating, as he moved to approach the stranger. “ … Ms. Sonia?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. Maybe his day would be made by seeing Kazuichi get his ass kicked by some, presumably hostile, woman. It wasn’t like, any other time, when they had come across something strange, it wasn’t some kind of flagrant scheme to inevitably kill them. The other’s labido conveniently made the mechanic forget that no other people, aside from their other ‘classmates,’ were supposed to be on the island. “Whatever, man.” The brown haired male groaned, shaking his head while sitting back down. He could interrogate her later. It wasn’t like there was any place else for her to go. And, if she were a member of one of the mysterious organizations that kept them there, Hinata assured himself it would eventually become evident.

Kazuichi began speaking with the woman, casually, loud enough for Hinata, (and anyone in the next mile radius), to hear. “Hey, so, what’s a lovely lady, like you, doing wandering around here?” The short woman immediately hit Kazuichi on the head, with her golden scepter, that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Sexual harassment is a HUUUUUGE ‘no-no’!!” She declared. Hinata’s eyes widened, as he didn’t know whether to laugh or leave. But, the other two were blocking the doorway… Was it fine to open a window, and climb out…? He wondered. As the woman huffed, crossing her arms, his attention shifted back in. Hinata noticed that the wand seemed to have disappeared. The eccentric woman cleared her throat. “I mean, oh, I’m new here. … I have to go, now.” Spontaneously, she posed coquettishly. “Enjoy your meal, Hinata-kun,” she said, giggling, and waving at him as she ran back outside. Hinata’s eyebrows raised.

Done cowering, Kazuichi opened the door, after her. “Hey--!” He had yelled, aggressively, into the parking lot. His face went from lovelorn to despondent, as he laid eyes on whoever was out there. “Oh… Hey, Nagito,” he said, shrugging off his feelings. Hinata watched the situation, sipping his tea in concerned amusement. “Hey, man, you see a babe about… Yae high?” Kazuichi raised his hand, as example, as the Ultimate Lucky Student dismissively walked past him. The pale, white haired man replied with a quick, “Nope.” His voice was cheerier than usual. Komaeda made a beeline towards Hinata. Well, it seemed as though Hajime’s morning had gone from purgatory, to hell, in a matter of minutes. And, that woman… Was that the ‘Traitor,’ or some trick…?

The three sat, together, discussing the prior events. Hinata eyed Nagito, as the whey-faced man bit down on his chapped lip. Kazuichi went on-and-on about how if Hinata had known such a perfect woman, he should have told him. Having none of it, Hinata ignored him. Then, as if by means of some cruel fate, someone unexpected entered the diner. It was Nagito. Soda and Hinata became unanimously suspicious, turning to the man sitting among them. Hinata grabbed the arm of the ‘Komaeda’ beside him, as Kazuichi jumped over the booth to secure the lookalike.

Back at Hinata’s cabin, both of the Komaedas sat, bound, on his floor. Kazuichi had gone off to get snacks, after proclaiming it was their duty to protect the others. And, he insisted, they couldn’t do so without having ‘stake out’ food. (Hinata had given up trying to explain that, if they weren’t tailing someone, it wasn’t actually a ‘stake-out’. It was hard enough sneaking the identical men into his cabin, in the first place… He had no time for anymore nonsense.) Kazuichi, abandoning ship, shirking his half of the responsibility of overseeing their makeshift prisoners, was Hinata’s breaking point. All three men, occupying the room, were dead silent. One of the Komaedas stared up at Hinata, trembling in fear. The man’s cheeks were burning pink, and his bottom lip kept quivering. The adjacent Komaeda acted particularly content, looking around Hinata’s room, with an ever-abundant curiosity.

Hajime continued to eyeball the two restrained figures, from his bed. He was sure who the real Komaeda was. He glared at the shaken Nagito. “I don’t know how you did it, but I want to know why.”

“Wawawa!!” the blushing Komaeda started sobbing, on the spot.

“Whoa, there,” Hinata leaned back, in his seat, a little. “Uh… Why Nagito, of all people…?”

“I just thought you boys could use some help!!” He sniffled, ugly crying. “I could sense the TENSION building up, so I thought… I thought… As your teacher…”

That was all Hinata needed to hear. He let out what felt like the billionth sigh he had that day. “I don’t know what you’ve seen, but that is no excuse to meddle in other people’s lives,” he scolded.

“I know-w-w-waaaa--!!” Usami rubbed her (Komaeda’s) eyes, making a mess of the lucky student’s likeness. It was a strange sight, and Hinata’s eyes locked onto the real Komaeda.

“Well? Don’t you want to say something?”

“I just hoped to spend time with the man I loved…” The Luckster sounded exasperated. Hinata imagined that he would have put his hand dramatically to his forehead, if his arms weren’t, then, tied up.

“Don’t phrase it like that…” Hinata spat back, his cheek rivaling that of the knock-off Komaeda. He wondered when Kazuichi would return. He didn’t want his headache could get any worse, than it already was. To top it all off, the shape shifting rabbit-girl seemed to be making eyes at the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtext in romance isn’t always overt. (Is that an oxymoron?) But, maybe I should ramp it up, next time… I love the ship, but also want to stay true to their character.  
Also, it is so obvious who my biases are, it’s wild!!! (So far, all of the characters I’ve written about, in this fic… I ship together, in some way. All reversible ships: Soda x Hinata, Komaeda x Hinata, Chiaki x Hinata… Human! Usami x Nagito… Chiaki x Hinata x Nagito …)  
Also, even though horror, and sci fi, (as my friend mentioned), seem to blur lines… I’m sure this kind of situation is still spooky! Maybe not scary, but a little unnerving… Like… What if...  
Oh yeah! The elephant… I drew that illustration. (Hopefully the image works out, lol.) 
> 
> On a final note, due to length restraints, these writings have all felt like a *taste* of something. If anyone out there wants to expand on these, feel free to! I ENCOURAGE using this fanfic as inspiration for other fanworks. (I’m trying to participate in this fandom, after all. Also, not like I own these characters, lol. I like seeing pictures/ videos people have made of fanfics they like. Idk. If anyone is interested in doing something like that. Though, even if it’s two years from now, -- when I’ve probably suddenly remembered this self-challenge, I’d love to see how others have interacted with it.)
> 
> Theme recommendation: The X-Files episode: X-Cops (2000)


	7. Prompt 8: Body Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan helps Hinata try and save Nagito from a mortal wound.

Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, had run off to procure bandages from Rocket Punch. She had, patiently, explained to Hinata Hajime how to properly apply pressure to the other man’s injury. Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, like usual, hadn’t been too lucky. She ascertained that the attempted murder weapon had been a long knife. Mikan informed Hinata that things wouldn’t have gotten so bad, if Komaeda hadn’t fainted from the pain. She estimated that he’d been out for around half the day. It was a miracle he was still alive, with the amount of blood he had lost. -- More of a miracle that Hinata had stopped by the compromised man’s cabin, when he had. Before she left for the store, she’d anxiously thanked the shaken man for coming to get her.

The mattress beneath the ‘Luckster’ was drenched in a putrid, metallic-smelling pink. Hinata sat on Komaeda’s bed, beside him, pressing muddied towels to his open wound. The white haired male kept making strange sounds, and coughing, which caused a disturbing bubbling blackish liquid to erupt from his midsection. The noises were bone chilling. The brunette resisted getting sick, for the weakened man’s sake. He stared down at the other’s anemic face. He’d already had a pale complexion, before, but in that moment, Nagito looked as if he were transparent. Not knowing how long either of them would last, Hinata hoped, more than anything, that Mikan would soon return from the store.

Komaeda, in true fashion, kept rambling nonsense, every now and then. “I’m going to die,” he said, “So, they can escape… Isn’t that great? Finally the world can be free of trash, like me...”

Ignoring the self-abuse, Hinata focused on the meat of the dying man’s words. So, someone else had done it. He was relieved; Komaeda didn’t have it in him to do something like that, to himself, despite how heartbreaking his words were. Besides, the attempted murder weapon was missing. It was almost the perfect crime. Hinata sighed, but not for the reason the other might have hoped. “Don’t go sacrificing yourself so some other asshole can get away. Do you want me to die, as well? Because, if the murderer escapes, everyone else goes down instead of them… You remember that, right?” Here he was, scolding a man on his literal deathbed.

“ … No… I’m an asshole, too.” Nagito’s lips slightly pulled up, into a smile.

“Well, yeah, you are. You’re the biggest asshole ever. You tried to kill someone… You . . . Got two people killed… Two of my friends... ” He couldn’t even bring himself to say their names.

“If I’m as terrible, as I know I am, why try and save me? Do you return my feelings, then, Hinata?”

“W-what?” Hajime temporarily forgot about the towels, his hands nearly flying off of them. “I can’t believe, even now, you’re bringing that up!” The agitated man also seemed to forget that he was explicitly told not to stress the other man out. -- Not any more than what was unavoidable. Mikan would probably be cross with him, later, if she were to find out he was roasting one of her patients.

Komaeda began coughing loudly, his eyes shutting tight. Hinata looked away, “I love the hope inside of you,” the feeble man finally got out.

“... Nagito…” Hinata could feel something strange welling inside of himself. It was dark, and cruel, but also so light it pained his heart. A tear ran down his cheek. It was hot. Almost, in his mind, as hot as the blood that seeped through the layers of towels and drenched his fingers. “Don’t you die on me. Mikan will be here, soon. I swear if you die on me…” Hinata started bawling, like a child. “At least… At least tell me who it was…”

Komaeda did not respond.

Mikan returned to the room to find an even more tragic scene, than the one she had left. She worked her hardest to revive Nagito. Hinata stood in the corner, looking at the two through his trembling, neon pink fingers. He wondered if he should have, and would ever get a chance to, tell Komaeda that he loved the hope inside him, back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that this fic is indeed intended for mature adults. This long-ish author’s note mentions a lot of wild themes.
> 
> Howdy hey!!! So, I decided I would forgo the ‘super-duper canon as-I-know-it, bc I-already-barely-know-what-happens-in-this-game’ rule, for this “episode”. Basically, I’m actively trying to make the HinaKoma aspect seem a little more obvious, here. I can’t really change too much, or the characters start becoming someone else. (Also, it seems with length/ time restraints, I cannot exactly fit in all that spicy smut I usually like to write. But, that isn’t to say, in the next twenty days, I won’t write something erotic. Just can’t seem to fit eroticism into any of these scenes. Besides, it feels like I already established that this fic is about seeing these characters in different wacky horror situations… )
> 
> Also: Will I ever draw for this fic, again? I feel obligated to.  
Furthermore: How’s that length doing? AAAAaaaaaa, I need to make these fics easier to write for myself. I am editing and writing them, through the day, and aaaaaaaaaaaaaa. But, ty for everyone who is reading them. You are max bay. Like about 90 baes/10 baes.
> 
> Recommended media: This is a hard one, seeing as I am not into gore/ slasher films. I did use to actively make art in the “guro” fandom, and followed a lot of eroguro artists, back in the NSFW hayday of T/mblr. That said, as much as I was neck-deep in the DRAMAtical Murder (literal R18 yaoi games) fandom… The guro in that was intense. And, I have already mentioned (and will continue to mention) The X-Files as a great horror resource. (Though, all of us shudder in fear of the gore in Koogi’s Killing Stalking . . . Also, I cannot even say in good faith that I fully recommend the aesthetics of the gore in Hannibal (2013).) I cannot really give a proper rec, for this fic chapter. Though, I always did think the GaiaOnline horror/ gore avatar pixels were super cute. Especially the Blood Countess ones. Wait, I guess I just gave you tons of things to look into. Also, if you just want to see some good eroguro KomaHina fanart, just look into Yndr4Hope. (I literally joined the fandom bc of that artist’s wonderful fanart.)


	8. Prompt 9: Omnipotence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasked with looking over the Luckster, Hinata suddenly receives some strange abilities. Komaeda is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommendations: ‘A Tale From North America’ and ‘Hey Stranger’ by Kirsten Lepore  
(Animations. Not exactly horror, but (pretty darn) close.)
> 
> What’s horror-like about being all knowing? Not being able to relate to others, due to the omnipotent one prioritizing knowledge over social acceptability. Being too powerful; being boundless in one’s ability to manipulate the world around them. Or, simply, knowing another’s deepest desires, without them ever expressing it. Omnipotence, in summation, can be described as the ‘ultimate violation of autonomy and the personal freedoms of the individual, and their world’.

Kazuichi, and Tanaka, had elected Hinata Hajime to keep tabs on the Ultimate Lucky Student. In actuality, Hinata was, more or less, forced into the role. His objective? Ensure the ill-behaving Komaeda Nagito didn’t try harming anyone else, while also preventing him from sacrificing himself. Although, mostly agreeing with their sentiments, Hinata rebelliously forwent their initial plan of stalking. He settled for simply approaching the Luckster, to explain everyone's concerns and grievances. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to leave out the part where he had been asked to keep an eye on him. Elated, Komaeda agreed, without hesitation, to be followed around. In the end, Hinata was roped into an even less desirable task: Spending the entire day with Nagito, at the library on the second island.

There, Komaeda made himself at home. He was unsurprisingly quite bookish, having collected a stack of short reads. Each historical document seemed to detail the past of the, once popular, resort, in which they were all currently held hostage. Hinata, not in a reading mood, (due to every last circumstance), decided to walk the aisles. On the second floor, he passed along the rows, his finger nonchalantly running across the books. Suddenly, he froze in place. Without warning, he was assailed by images of the male, who sat reading obliviously on the first floor. As if watching a movie, he saw a slightly younger Nagito, plain as day, skimming the pages of a children's book. He was all alone, under an old tree, not noticing Hinata’s prying eyes. A vision of their past? Hinata pulled the book from the shelf. He called down to Komaeda, who looked rightfully perturbed.

“Have you ever read this, before?” Hinata projected, holding out the book over the balcony. 

Komaeda squinted, but after a few moments responded. “Is my reading preference so obvious, that it can be guessed…?” The pale man sulked, running a hand through his ratty mess of a hairstyle. “... Even though I haven’t seen that book in many, many years…” He mumbled, to himself.

“I… I think I just recovered a memory! I also, really, think you should look at this book!” Hinata felt ridiculous yelling, despite the library being abandoned.

After making his way to Hinata, the two stared at the book. The thin man flipped through the pages, not really clear on what he should be doing. He pretended to be interested, but he really wanted to go back to reading. “ . . . ” He let out a long breath.

“Alright… This is weird, I’ll admit that. … But, do you feel anything?” Hinata asked, uncomfortable because of his own behavior.

“...” Komaeda’s eyes drifted up to Hinata’s. He raised an eyebrow. The man did not open his mouth, yet Hinata was almost certain he heard him speak. He wasn’t quite sure, but he could have sworn he heard the inconvenienced man say, “If you weren’t so cute…”

“I think I should go lay down. The stress must be getting to me.” The tan man’s hazel eyes averted. He was trying to calculate, in his head, how long it would take for him to escape to his cabin. He ran his hands through his spiky brown hair. “I’m going to head back...”

The other man’s face seemed to disapprove. “Are you alright, Hinata?” He stepped in closer, then pressed his hand to the brunette’s back. Immediately, the supplementary voice, he’d heard before, returned. “-- Should I ask if I can take care of him? -- Of course not; I’m trash. I failed, and, now, I have to live with him hating me...” Komaeda’s hand lowered, and Hinata looked at him in horror.

“ . . . What was that?” He gulped, trying to quiet his heart by placing a hand over his chest.

“I asked if you were alright,” he answered. The fluffy haired man sighed, then turned to return the book to the shelf. Again, he spoke, his mouth not moving; “He thinks I’m disgusting… Well, that much is to be expected… …” With that, Komaeda became quiet, both inside and out.

Hinata felt a pang in his -- already anxious -- heart. “Hey, I think… I don’t know how to say this, but… I think I can read your mind. … And, you may act like it, but you aren’t trash. Also… I don’t hate you. I just think you’re … … … ” He couldn’t find the right word for it. Even if he had, it probably wouldn’t comfort the other man. He let the sentence trail off into oblivion.

Komaeda turned back to face him, smiling an uncomfortable smile. It looked as if he was going to cease existing, right there, from some inexplicable feeling. “So, you know, then,” he spoke sullenly.

“‘Know’ what?” Hinata was perplexed. Komaeda continued saying a lot of things, in his head, but Hinata couldn’t catch up with any of it. That aside, the man before him took no time at all believing his outlandish claim.

“About my past… -- Should I . . . ” The other’s voice faded into a loud static sound. Hinata felt Komaeda’s fingers gently slide against his throat. If he hadn’t been freaked out, before, he definitely was, then. Hinata squinted, ready for Komaeda to hurt him. But, abruptly, the ‘lucky’ man laughed, wildly, pulling away his hands before they got the chance to do any damage.

Stepping back and breathing quickly, he slapped Komaeda so hard it echoed. “What the hell was that?!” He was furious. Hajime wasn’t hurt. Nothing even happened... But, he was madder than all Hell’s fury.

“I don’t need you, or anyone else, inside my head, dearest Hinata. . . . Those memories are mine.” For good measure, Komaeda swiped the book back off the shelf. Without another word, he walked past the dark haired man, and down the stairs. Still shaken, Hinata folded his arms, looking towards the wall.


	9. Prompt 10: Mind Reading, Omnipotence Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata can still read Komaeda's mind. Komaeda exposes more than intended. This episode has a little spice. (Wink wonk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, my magical sorting object has everything to do with it. I will just make this a part 2 of the last chapter, because fate seems to want that.
> 
> Recommendation: The memory manipulation thing in Teen Wolf (TV, 2011). Also, eyyy, come through banshees!!

At first, it was awkward. With time, it became unbearable. As if to cut the tension, Komaeda Nagito, the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student,’ parted with his seat. He mumbled something about the restroom, and Hinata Hajime nodded. In his absence, the brunette stared at the books the white haired man had collected. Every last one was a nonfiction. They were in the biggest library they had both probably ever been in; yet, Komaeda seemed to only be interested in the written accounts of Jabberwock Island. Sure, knowing one’s enemy was a pretty important philosophy… But, did the other really expect to find out how to escape the resort from a few old books? Besides, he didn’t exactly get the impression that Nagito was a survivalist.

Breaking from thought, Hinata couldn’t help but check if Komaeda was coming back. He wasn’t. Truthfully, he didn’t know how far the ‘Luckster’ had gone. Deciding to take his chances, he looked at the mysterious book from earlier. Absentmindedly, Nagito had left the children’s book on the table. Maybe, it was the other man’s ‘luck’. If it was, Hinata knew it would be best to stay vigilant. (Just because the guy had ‘bad luck,’ didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of how to use it in his favor.)

Hinata, cautiously, opened the fable, flipping through its pages. It truly didn’t seem like anything special. How had it’s magic worked? He felt completely out of his element, not knowing much about psychometry. He wondered what triggered the visions from before. Maybe, he thought, if he imagined something specific…? He did his best to focus, but it didn’t help in the slightest. The second he decided to give up, he heard a voice. Startled, he peered around the room. No one was there, save for himself. He gulped, listening in.

It was Komaeda; he was crying. Hinata tossed the book down onto the table. He rushed off into the further reaches of the library, in search of the weeping man. He was relieved to find the restroom wasn’t single-stalled. Still, he knocked before entering. “Uh… Komaeda…?”

The pale man practically jumped out of his skin, as he was intruded on. He quickly wiped something from his face. Standing, motionless in front of a long mirror, he resisted facing Hinata. “Oh, are you ready to leave, then? Already had enough of me…? Well, I guess I do somewhat feel remorse for having scared you…” He cleared his throat.

Hinata almost shuddered at the thought. He still couldn’t shake the image of Nagito’s hands around his neck. “It’s no problem. I was just wondering if you were doing alright…” 

The taller man fell silent; his talking mood was over. His eyes were puffy, and red. It was obvious he’d been rubbing them. What did Hinata expect to do once he confronted Nagito? Soothe him? Tell him the truth? Confess that he could, miraculously, once again, hear every one of his so-called classmate’s disconjointed thoughts?

‘He cares, right? He must have known… I’m such a mess. … I need to tell him to go… I want him to stay with me… I don’t want to be alone… I don’t deserve anyone… I’m going to die, here; so, it isn’t like he needs to worry about me… They’ll all escape the island. I’ll help them… I swear… I’ll …’

Hinata shook his head, trying to get out of Komaeda’s. He attempted, once more, to console him. “So, uh, how are you feeling?”

‘See? He does care. He asked. He…’ Smiling gently, Nagito stepped away from the mirror, making more room for Hinata to see him. “I think you should go.” 

The other’s voice was so quiet, Hinata almost thought he didn’t reply. His almond eyes welled with sadness. “I’m staying here, with you, as long as I need to,” he offered. But, Komaeda’s inner voice only spat out more malicious things. Not knowing what to do, Hinata took the man by the shoulders, and shook him. “Stop it,” he demanded, desperately. His behavior may have been bizarre; but, it was the best he could do to keep them both in line. Fear consumed him, wary of Nagito discovering he was ‘eavesdropping,’ again. Though, the unwell man’s faded eyes only gazed towards the door, prudently. “H-hey,” Hinata pressed, “Say something.”

‘Is this where the heroine tells her love she wants a kiss…?’ Hearing that, Hinata felt even more anguish. He’d had enough! He shook Nagito, harder, but that only managed to piss the irrational man off. Suddenly, the irritated man was overcome by a realization. “Ah,” he exclaimed. “I never expected it to work... “ He giggled, that bone chilling giggle, shrugging off Hinata’s hands. His own raised, striking fear in Hinata. (Not again, oh, please, not again…) But, Nagito merely draped his long, jacketed arms over Hinata’s shoulders. ‘... You think I’m a monster, don’t you? … Ah, I just knew you’d touch the book...! Oh, Hinata… Always so diligent!’ He thought, playing into whatever game he found himself participating in. He grinned. Hinata could have sworn he could see the other man rapidly losing the remainder of his sanity.

“N-no, it’s fine. I have to g--... !!” Hinata’s words were cut off by a kiss. A quite deep one, at that. His heart felt like it was going to be the death of him. His mouth opened, some, from the pressure. With his head tilted back, the lanky man towered over him. What he hated the most was that, under other circumstances, maybe… Kissing Nagito wouldn’t have been the most unnerving venture of his life. Finally, his lips were freed. He wondered who Nagito had been referencing, as the ‘heroine,’ earlier. That aside, wasn’t the book that set off his strange powers a fairy tale? “ . . . “ He caught his breath, trying not to let his next words be vitriolic. “... Why…?” He knew his face expressed nothing less than disgust, as Komaeda made a remorseful one, in return.

“Good… I need you to hate me, Hinata... -- So that it will be easier for you to use me, as your pawn.” The natural way Komaeda contradicted himself… Did Nagito ever consider his own feelings? 

Hinata leaned back in, for another kiss, in response. “Don’t seduce me, then talk like that…” His kiss was impish, and underwhelming, in comparison. “Alright?” He pouted, though he wished he could have made a cooler face. He was just too exhausted.

“Hmm?” The thinner man kissed him back, his arms slipping away. Before Hinata knew what was happening, he felt his ass being squeezed. He shivered, a little. 

While in the middle of making out, Komaeda conveniently forgot Hajime could still read his mind. ‘I have to make sure Hinata is the only one to escape…,’ he schemed, ‘I don’t want anyone else, but him, to survive.’


	10. Prompt 11: Sentient Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda breaks Monomi’s A.I., and yet...

Komaeda Nagito had done it. He’d broken Monomi. Not even Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic, could save her. It seemed her A.I. had been eviscerated. Essentially, she’d been downgraded, significantly, becoming no more than a, nonfunctioning, toy robot. Kazuichi, particularly amazed at the thoroughness of her destruction, asked Komaeda how he’d done it. The Luckster admitted to having spilled a cup of Hinata’s orange juice onto her head, during breakfast. All right, he more so had it knocked out of his hand, when the Ultimate Athlete, Akane Owari, fell into him while hitting around a volleyball, in the dining area. The mechanic was almost impressed, but not as much as he was terrorfied. What were the repercussions of damaging a monobear, exactly?

Nagito, feeling obligated to hide his wrongdoings, (at least until Monokuma, Monomi’s self-proclaimed ‘older brother,’ would inevitably expose him), carried the, then lifeless, bunny doll around. He’d, occasionally, speak in a sweet voice, pretending to be her. No one fell for it; but, also, no one had the guts to make him aware of that fact. Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate whatever, however, let the man down easy. He informed the luck-bound individual that his actions were both awkward, and disturbing. Agreeing fervently, the albino-esque male tossed Monomi’s carcass onto Hinata’s bed. The two began making out, next to it. They’d been dating, in secret, for a few weeks, by then.

Hinata’s hips rolled against Nagito’s plaid boxers. They both let out sensual sighs. Wow, things had been getting hot and heavy between them. The brunette almost never imagined that he’d be confessed to, by the troubled, troublesome man. He was handsome, definitely, but also aloof. Komaeda was like a 50’s greaser, from an old movie: Hot, badly behaved, smelled like an uncontrolled substance, and had, deep-seated, underlying emotional baggage. For some reason, Hinata’s dick found him to be a prime sexual partner. Nagito’s soft skin… And, the way he looked as though he was going to die, every time he was told he was loved… Maybe, the fling had started off as a way to keep his body busy. … But, Hinata was beginning to overlook some strange behavior, in regards to the semi-feral man.

The second Hajime’s hand touched the hardness between his lover’s legs, a section of bed beside them creaked. They even felt the bed shift, a little. Alarmed, the two looked towards the sound. Monomi, without warning, had appeared to have sat up, on her own.

“Ah… Maybe, it’s like rigor mortis…” Nagito gave an underwhelmed response.

“I don’t think we should keep her in here,” Hinata said, feeling a little queasy. The shock went straight to his gut. “We can’t just toss her outside, right? … (Would that be littering? … Who enforces that, if Monomi’s become obsolete…? And, why hasn’t anyone come to retrieve her, yet?)” It seemed he’d picked up a habit of mumbling from his boyfriend.

“Agreed. We can move her off the bed, if it bothers you.” Biting his own bottom lip, Nagito’s faded eyes stared, deeply, into Hinata’s hazel ones. “If you want to stop, and go searching for someone to take her, I won’t mind…” He adjusted his junk, while under Hinata’s lustful gaze.

Dammit. “No... “ Hinata knocked Monomi’s fluffy, plush exterior onto the floor. (It’s not littering, if it’s indoors, right?)

Komaeda laughed, his lips connecting, firmly, with his desperately horny fuckmate’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All these prompts seem to tie together, don’t they?) 
> 
> I decided, in the depths of the night, that I’d make this chapter happier. I did vowed to make it more romance oriented, after all. Shout out to my Komaeda RP partner, for inspiring the w**d joke. (What he said was way funnier, but still, lol.) Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also… [Yuno Gasai’s voice, from YunoInbox’s ‘Mlrai Nlkki An Abridged Series,’ on Youtube] “Sex!” (By the way, that series, despite its -- many -- funny points, is quite dastardly. I forgot to mention that, before. Tread safely.) 
> 
> Recommended media: Usami from the Danganronpa series. ( ... I can do that, right?)


	11. Prompt 12: Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda’s ‘luck’ maxes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, bois  
Recommendation: Ju-On: The Grudge (2002)

‘Luck’? Maybe, there was something more to it. What were the bounds to Komaeda Nagito’s power, exactly? Not knowing his true capabilities, the Ultimate ‘Lucky’ Student was deemed untrustworthy. With ropes, procured from Monomi, (after very little persuasion), the other ‘students’ in the group detained the Luckster. He was being treated like a high profile criminal. (In a sense, he was well on his way to becoming one.) Hinata Hajime seemed to be the only person not, (completely), scared of him. He took on the role of overseeing the deranged, scrawny man. Nagito welcomed his presence, more than ready to infect Hinata with his toxicity.

First order of business, Hinata assessed the situation. The ropes were obviously too tight. He did his best not to look directly at the scabbing, on Komaeda’s chafed skin. It gave him phantom aches just to see them. The whiteness of the detainee’s dermis made the redness of his wounds increasingly apparent. Kneeling beside the forsaken man, Hinata held out a glass of water. Komaeda, back against the wall, peered up at the brown haired man, like a wounded animal. His wild, white hair didn’t make him look any less bestial.

“It’d be best if you left. Who knows when my luck might decide to hurt you, as well…” The Luckster’s voice was monotonous, yet bleak. It was clear he was getting dehydrated. “You saw what I’m capable of: I wish for something, and it happens… I try to do something, and I fail… Though, it looks like, in the end, I’m still getting exactly what I want...” Even if he were dangerous, leaving him locked, alone, in his own cabin...

“You’re speaking nonsense, again, Komaeda,” Hinata sighed. “Come on, drink.” Nagito did as he was told, his gulps audible. The pseudo guard let out a relieved breath. “Good. Now, I’m not going to allow them to let you die. As much as everyone’s upset with you, they shouldn’t forget the rules…” That was right: if Komaeda died, all the ones involved with his death would surely be punished.

“They’re not ‘upset’, Hinata; they’re terrified.” Komaeda laughed. Suddenly, he coughed violently, hunching over. He hadn’t had enough to drink, apparently. After Hinata helped him sit properly against the wall, Komaeda shrugged. Then, he smiled, as if unfazed. “Listen, it’s not smart for you to be here. I mean, why would you even want to be near someone as… Unlovable as me? Unless…”

Hinata rolled his eyes, gently lifting the captured man’s jaw, with a single hand. He brought the water back up to Komaeda’s lips, with the other. The second he did, the glass practically crumpled in his hand. Komaeda’s eyes filled with shame, as he watched blood, and water, drip down Hinata’s tanned arm, to his elbow. The man before him seethed in pain, trying to maintain his composure. But, the glass penetrating his skin made it hard for him to concentrate. Hajime wanted nothing more than to show Nagito he wasn’t alone. But, how could he do so, if he wouldn’t be able to survive simply being by his side?


	12. Prompt 13: Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire island mysteriously goes dark. Panicked, everyone gathers beneath the restaurant.

Without warning, the entire island went dark. It took a few minutes for Hinata Hajime’s eyes to adjust, to the moonlight, as it silhouetted the room. After waiting, for what he hoped would be an incoming Public Service Announcement, he gave in and turned on his electronic Student Handbook. Nothing. The WIFI was down, too. So, there he was, checking the map for his classmates’ locations. (At least, the GPS was still working…) It looked like everyone on the island was, collectively, heading towards the cabins. On high alert, he decided to leave his room. With the power out, who knew what dangers were lurking about?

Standing amidst his chattering peers, Hinata spotted Nanami Chiaki. He approached her, her frustrated face glowing in the light of her PDA. “Hey, Nanami, do you know what’s going on?” 

Hinata’s voice seemed to startle the gamer, as she took a moment to recompose herself. “Ah… Hey, Hinata...” She yawned, “I don’t know... We’re all here, though... So, let’s round everyone up and head into the arcade.”

‘Arcade’? She must have meant the area beneath the restaurant. “Oh, alright.” Obeying orders, Hinata spoke to as many people as he could. It took no time at all to gather the others, inside of the game center. Standing around, each person had their handhelds on, lights turned up all the way. They made themselves comfortable, where they could, leaning against the foosball tables and walls. 

Chiaki enlisted Hajime to accompany her, once more, in a leadership role. After going around and questioning everyone, it appeared that no one had heard from, or seen, Monokuma or Monomi. There was no doubt, all electricity throughout the resort had been cut. In conclusion, it was far too hazardous to be wandering around outside, while the stakes of doing so were so high. They all agreed, it was best to not leave the building.

Hinata, after their meeting, sat, exhausted, on the stairs leading up to the restaurant. His friends had grouped off, gossiping amongst themselves. The brunette let out a long, drawn out sigh, rubbing his temples. Between the excitement, and staring into screens, lit to their maximum, he was getting a major headache.

A charming voice crept in, from the pitch blackness. “Oh? May I sit with you?” It was Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Hinata could practically hear him smiling, as he took his seat, not waiting for a response. Well, with him there, at the very least, it could be assumed that Komaeda wasn’t the culprit. “Isn’t it great, Hinata?” The Luckster chirped, with exhilaration overflowing from his direction. “Now things will finally get interesting…!”

Hinata barely emoted, turning away, staring off into the darkness. Even if the other man couldn’t see him, it was the thought of the gesture that counted. “...Yeah?”

Komaeda kept talking, “Well, this really is bad news… But, that means only the best can come out of it, for whoever managed this! … Right?” Nagito continued rambling; but, Hinata didn’t acknowledge him. That only made the lucky student feel more neurotic. “Hinata… Hey… I’ll admit something to you. I’m actually a little worried, myself.”

That got his attention. Hinata turned back to him, able to make out a shiny film coating the other man’s eyes. Ah, he was serious. Well, that made sense. With how high strung the other man was, all the time, there was no doubt such a turn of events would set him into survival mode. And, it looked like he was the type to cling to those stronger than himself. As much as Hinata hated to admit it… He had a soft spot, for the first person he’d ever met on the island… Turning off the LCD on his PDA, he placed his hand over Komaeda’s, where it lay flat on the step. He still didn’t say a word, simply holding the man’s shaking hand, in his own. He didn’t let go until the Luckster calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay, have a side of fluff, with your fear!!
> 
> Recommended media: Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. The song is both beautiful, grotesque, and haunting. (As is the rest of the Lungs (2009) album.) If you like that song/CD, check out Aurora Aksnes's work, as well.


	13. Prompt 14: Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is pretending to be Usami!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended media: Constantine (film, 2005)

At breakfast, Monomi alerted everyone that there was an imposter. Someone disguised as her previous model, Usami (the magical girl-rabbit), had been going around, trying to defame her. No one really paid attention. (It wasn’t like Monomi had much of a positive reputation, in the first place.) Outside of the restaurant, Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, waited patiently for Hinata Hajime to finish up eating. They had promised to meet up, before noon.

After catching Nagito up to speed, on Monomi’s ‘announcement,’ the two loitered in Hinata’s cabin doorway. “So,” Komaeda began, his grayish, green eyes peering downward, at Hinata, “Are you sure you want to invite me in?”

Hinata snorted, trying not to lose his will to humor the Luckster. “You’re not a vampire, Komaeda,” he teased. “Just come inside.”

Sitting on Hinata’s bed, the two stared, deeply, at each other. The brunette nervously played with one of his own spiked, brown hairs. The silence was killing him. Even though he had planned this, for a week, Hajime still was not ready to say his piece.

“Are you going to confess?” Nagito surmised, fluttering his long, white, lashes.

Hinata nearly choked on his saliva. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. (Nothing with Nagito was ever easy.) Right when he was trying to form a response, the room became fiercely cold. He shivered, noticing Komaeda was doing the same. A growling resounded from below the bed. Both men lifted their legs, as if preparing for a wild animal to come scurrying out from below them. Instead, there was a metronomic scraping. A plush paw with long, sharp nails, dragged a rabbit shaped toy out from beneath them. An inhuman, guttural noise ripped itself from the depths of Hinata’s soul.

“Oh, that must be the clone,” Komaeda smiled at his friend, shuddering.

‘Don’t act so cool, when you are clearly as scared as me!!’ Hinata yelled, in his head. He gulped, audibly. The dragging sounds stopped. Usami 2.0 was suddenly standing at the long side of the bed. “How about we just go over to your place,” the brunette suggested, in a panic.

“Oh, no, no. I can’t have you leaving.” The cheery voice was distorted. The ends of her words seemed to fizzle away into nothingness. “You boys are going to stay right there…” She laughed, her entire body moving with her joviality. (She may have looked similar to the old Monomi, but her demeanor was that of Monokuma…!) When Hinata tried to escape, Usami unsheathed what the two assumed would be Usami’s magic wand. Instead, a large, decorated mace, with pink, pointed, diamonds, clustered at its tip, slammed against the floor. Komaeda turned to Hinata, raising an eyebrow. The man was smiling a bizarre smile. The second he tried to leap towards Monomi, Hinata grabbed his scrawny arm and yanked him back onto the bed.

\---

  
Before them, the stuffed bunny paced back and forth, on two, stumpy legs. Her head was turned, completely to the side, watching them. When her body jolted to completely face them, the two men all but screamed. “Entertain me. You’re being so boring!!” She jeered.

Komaeda shrugged, leaning in close to Hinata. “Hey, why don’t you just kiss me?” A dying wish.

Hinata’s face turned bright red. “Why are you hitting on me, now, of all times?”

The pale man didn’t double down. “Might as well play along, right? Besides, it isn’t like the real Usami… Monomi… Whatever, hasn’t seen us do something like this, before.” Nagito’s eyes flicked to the, ever present, yellow camera, hanging conspicuously from the ceiling. Its lens was pointed right at the bed. “Don’t tell me, someone, as smart as you, didn’t notice…”

Hinata ignored the backhanded compliment. “How about we just focus on escaping, for now?” He whispered. Komaeda seemed bored, but agreed.


	14. Prompt 15: Out in the Dark at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate universe + timeline where Komaeda confesses his plans to commit a crime. But, as understanding as Hinata tries to be...

Hinata Hajime, going against all warnings to not go out at night, stood with Komaeda Nagito, in the shallows of the beach. Even at night, the water felt clear. Sand gently flowed, between his toes, as he looked up at a perfectly round, golden moon. He felt calmness breathing throughout his body. Maybe, it was the sensation of the waves… Or, the relaxed way the Luckster had been speaking to him... Possibly even the luxurious manner that the moonlight made the pale man’s skin look excessively gem-like, as it reflected off of his alabaster skin… Whatever it was, Hinata had let his guard down.

“What did you ask me out here for?” The brunette questioned him, without urgency. He waited for a reply, scraping a single, bare, foot along the bottom of the tropical ocean floor. When Komaeda stayed quiet, he took the man’s hand, turning to him. “Don’t worry… We’re friends, right? If you’re scared, I’m here for you.”

“Hinata…” Komaeda’s fingers stayed loose, in the trusting man’s grasp. “I don’t think you understand… I’ve planned something…”

“‘Planned’?” Only having known the lucky man a short while, he was unsure of his capabilities. Nonetheless, he resisted letting go of the other’s hand.

“Tonight, at the dinner party… I plan to do something bad…” He sounded conflicted. Above, a lonesome cloud passed across the moon, casting shade over the entire beach. Hinata could no longer see the lucky man’s expression. “I don’t want to… But my purpose… I’m a servant to the potential in all of you… I can’t go against that. I hope you understand.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been up to… But, you’re better than that…” He said that, but his hands were trembling. He tried to focus on the way Komaeda’s jacket sleeve brushed against his wrist, as their fingers became intertwined. He had to think of something else. Every time he freaked out, it didn’t help the situation. He knew that… He was, also, keenly aware of the fact that, if it were not for the single cloud, in the perfect, paradisiacal sky, the grievous disappointment he felt would be more than apparent. “You’re better than that…” He repeated, more so for himself, swallowing the regret building up in his throat. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves, wishing that was all he’d hear for the rest of the night. Under any other circumstances...

By the next day, Togami Byakuya, the man who had sworn to protect them all, would no longer be a part of their student body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
I was listening to the sounds of the tropical ocean, in the dark, in ‘Night Mode,’ while simultaneously playing Lauv’s Comfortable, at .75 speed, all while writing this. Tip: Have the ocean louder than the music.
> 
> Recommended media: The lyrics to the ‘Candle’ (2009) by The White Tie Affair


	15. Prompt 16: Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda likes Hinata. Obviously, he must not be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a gag.  
(Vague reference to The Thing (1982) 
> 
> Theme Recommendation: Never saw the movie, but 2001: A Space Odyssey. Also Metropolis (anime, 2001)

It was subtle. In the beginning, Hinata Hajime only noticed little things. The way Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, would shy away, when their hands brushed... Hinata was also sure there was something to the extreme coolness of Nagito’s skin. And, when the frigid man spoke, his words were, consistently, disconcerting. It was as if everything he said was pre-scripted. Not to mention, the way the ‘lucky’ man would leave vague hints about his underlying feelings... Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but, Hinata decided to take action to set his mind at ease.

“Hey, Nagito,” Hajime confronted the pale, unkempt man, one evening. “Open your mouth, for me.”

Rightfully confused, Komaeda stopped in his tracks. Why was Hinata accosting him, outside of his own cabin? He figured the usually diligent man was, as they all were, dealing with an inordinate amount of stress. He let out an troubled sigh, exposing the inner confines of his mouth, without resistance. As Hinata examined his oral cavity, Nagito broke out into a cold sweat. (They were so close together…!)

Frustrated, Hinata shook his head. Whatever the brown-haired man was looking for, he hadn’t found it. “Fine, alright, close your mouth…”

“If you need someone to talk to, maybe Tsumiki could help you. I’m sure the Ultimate Nurse can give you something for your... Anxieties.” Komaeda’s cheeks were darkening, as he realized that, maybe, he shouldn’t have been so open with showing how his mouth worked. -- Though, he had a particular weakness for obeying Hinata’s wishes.

“I think you should see her, more than anyone else,” Hajime quipped.

“ . . . I can’t say I don’t agree... Anyway… What did you need my mouth for?” Komaeda adjusted his jacket, trying not to completely fall victim to his wild imagination. “Not that I mind. If it benefits you, somehow... Am I a suspect in an investigation...? (Though, I didn’t hear an announcement for a discovered body…)”

“... … …” He had no clue where to start, in his own defense. “I’ve just been wondering… You know… You’ve been acting a little strange, lately...”

“For your information, even if I were the ‘imposter,’ I wouldn’t tell you. Real student, or not, exposing a major plot point only distracts from the overarching story, right?” Nagito waved his hand around, dismissively. “I can see why you would come to such a conclusion... But, I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you, Hinata. Out of everyone, I want you to shine the brightest…!!”

Hinata cringed, regretting ever approaching the Luckster in the first place. “Hey, stop mumbling to yourself. It’s creepy.”

“I showed you my most precious place, and you still find me disgusting… Though, it’s probably to be expected...”

“ . . . ” Hinata took a breath, not wanting to delve too deep into any additional damage he had probably just inflicted onto the other’s, already dysfunctioning, psyche. “I’ll just get straight to the point… Are you… You’re human, right?”

Every now and then, the Ultimate Lucky Student would look as though he’d lost all patience. In that moment, such an expression could be found plastered upon his face. “What? Have you been watching Monokuma’s monster movies, again?”

“Ah… No.. Maybe, but… You know, you’ve been acting super strange… Saying really out of character stuff…”

“You think my love for you isn’t in canon?”

“A-ah… No, it isn’t like that… Just… Wait, what?”

Komaeda patted the other man’s shoulder. “... Dearest Hinata… Am I really so unworthy of your grace that it’d be easier, to accept me, if I were some… Sort of cute animal…? (Ah… Though such a kinship would only end in tragedy…)” His voice trailed off, as he became despondent.

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re thinking, right now, but could you please not look so heartbroken?”

Komaeda shook his head, his fluffy, white locks bouncing. “I’m not keeping any secrets from you, Hinata. I promise. You don’t need to be so paranoid. Ignore the lies that Monokuma is feeding you, via subliminal messaging, and get back to doing something worthwhile. Okay?” With that, Komaeda took a step closer to his cabin. He shyly smiled ‘goodbye,’ to the other. Right when he had finally given up, Hinata could have sworn he saw a metal-lined hole, sparkling on the back of the Luckster’s washed out nape, as the man adjusted his designer jacket. Before Hajime could call out to him, the lucky man had already stowed himself away, in his cabin.


	16. Prompt 17: Time Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timer on the first island has counted down to the island’s final hours. Komaeda and Hinata hastily hook up, in the wake of their impending demise.

Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, wasn’t feeling so lucky. As he stood, amongst his remaining ‘classmates,’ beneath the domineering Monokuma themed clock. The time, that had once been so far off, had been reduced, significantly, on a whim. Monokuma laughed off, in a corner, as the timer, designed in his likeness, beeped, rapidly. Everyone was dead silent.

“H-hey, guys, let’s not waste this time…!” Hinata called out, urgently. “We’ve got to make the most of this time! Let’s go search for a way to stop this…!”

From beside him, Komaeda took his hand, talking calmly. “Listen… It’s already too late… I know you want to believe that we can be saved… But, isn’t it better this way?”

Hinata didn't shake off the other man's hand. “I’m not going to even try to understand what you are talking about…” He gripped the chilled hand, in his, for comfort.

\---

It happened out of fear; Out of a profound lust for life.

Komaeda Nagito, standing before Hinata Hajime, as he sat on his bed, shed his clothing. The long, green, designer jacket pooled on the ground, near his bare feet. He half smiled, lamenting the circumstance. “You can always refuse me. I mean… If you prefer to do something like this with Chiaki, or… Your own hand…” He sulked, the dust of pink on his cheeks ever-present.

Hinata leaned forward, from his seat on the bed, pulling Komaeda in closer by his hips. His hazel eyes met Komaeda’s gray ones. “Listen: If this is the last thing I ever do, I don’t want to regret it.” (Well, if he was going to be dead, it wasn’t like something like ‘regret’ matterd.) Komaeda had come to him, with a final request. He wanted to be held, but in a more intimate way. Wherever the deranged twink got the idea, the brunette would, most likely, never know.

It was easy to get his pants off, but Komaeda refused to remove his white shirt. Even then, he was worried about being a disappointment. His back on Hinata’s bed, and his lower half completely exposed, Nagito let out a, shy, sigh. His legs were trembling, though he had barely been touched. His frosty skin was dotted with the occasional drop of sweat. Hinata kissed along his thighs, a hand under him gripping his ass. Nagito tried to hide his arousal, out of shame. Hinata kept telling him that it was fine… That it would all be okay.

The kisses were frantic, the touches were haphazard. Whatever felt good, they went with it. If Komaeda was too tired, Hinata would take over. If Hinata needed rest, Komaeda would give him love bites, until they could go at it, again. After the nth round, them men checked the hour, on their PDAs. They connected their lips, as if to mark the end of their comfort session.

\---

In their final moments, Hajime walked, hand in hand, with Nagito, back to the park. The maps in their handbooks indicated that the other students were heading over, as well. Hinata could still feel the other man’s hands on him. He smelled completely of the Luckster. He was exhausted, and his stomach still felt warm from their ‘workout’. It wasn’t like he was fully prepared, but he was definitely more relaxed. Komaeda, on the other hand, seemed to be in a worse state than ever. Hinata had never seen him cry, before. But, instead of saying anything, he kept his one-time lover close.

He wondered, while looking up at the massive, round, black clock, trickling down to whatever fate would befall them, if he’d get to see Komaeda, on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is (half) fanservice. /proverbial lenny face
> 
> [2008’s 4 Minutes by M. and J.T. plays aggressively in the background]
> 
> Recommended media: Happy Ending by Lee Kyung Ha (2009). It’s short. Read it, don’t look anything up about it. Enjoy.
> 
> Another (perpetual) thanks to my Komaeda RP partner. If not for him, I’d have to keep getting exposed to spoilers, when I just want to confirm something. Longest fanfic, in this fandom, by someone who has no clue what they are saying????


	17. Prompt 18: Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets a potion to get Hinata to notice him, from Tsumiki.

Tsumiki Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, had given Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, a special elixir. Tsumiki usually kept it a secret, but, aside from modern medicine, she also, sometimes, researched ancient apothecary practices. With all the texts gathered in the grand library, on the second island, she had plenty to study from. Learning of her hobby, one day, while they both were visiting the library, the Luckster decided to use her skills to his advantage. Inelegantly, Nagito had taken no time in requesting the expertise of the well-read nurse. He asked her to assist him in getting Hinata Hajime, a pretty average guy, to become interested in him. The potion he received was a bright red. Elated with his medicinal endowment, Nagito scampered off to find the man for whom he, so desperately, pined.

Recalling the instructions the antsy nurse had given him, Nagito waited exactly half an hour, prior to meeting Hinata, before administering the ‘medicine’. He sprinkled the mixture upon himself. To match its vibrant color, it smelled of rose and lilac. He had been told that the fragrant concoction would, most likely, help him become more attractive, to the object of his desires. Though, Mikan also made it clear that she wasn’t entirely confident in its functionality. Knowing his luck, the pallid man would take his chances. He didn’t feel much different, initially; and, he thought, at the very least, he had gained a new cologne. (It was better than being poisoned before he could see the end results of the class trials.) With phase one complete, he hurried towards where his Student Handbook said Hinata would be.

The beach had a gentle breeze to it. Even sand, soundlessly crunching beneath his shoes, put his, usually tormented, mind at ease. A few feet away, he saw Hinata sitting on a lawn chair with sunglasses on. (Was the brunette pretending he was on vacation? Wow, he really was an icon of hope! -- Even in such dastardly times, Hajime was doing his best to keep his spirits high! Komaeda shivered with inspiration.) As he got closer, he noticed another person, reclining, in an identical seat, beside the brown-haired man. Nanami Chiaki… Komaeda didn’t think poorly of her, or anything, but he also didn’t expect to have run into her, at such an inopportune time. He swallowed his -- rudimentary levels of -- pride, and approached them both.

Standing beside Hinata’s chair, he tried to think of something to say. Hinata beat him to the punch: “... Do you smell roses?” The tan man leaned forward, turning towards Nagito. Chiaki didn’t move, continuing to play a game she had brought with her to the beach. The frizzy haired man blushed, not sure how to explain himself. But, Hinata laid back down. The motion was so quick, but it left an everlasting ache within the pale man’s chest. What was that? Was he just ignored? 

He opened his mouth to speak, but, this time, Chiaki chimed in. Tiredly, plucking away the buttons on her handheld game, she spoke; “Ah… Maybe the breeze brought in the scent… I wonder if someone’s picking them… Or something... “

Hinata laughed, awkwardly. “Yeah? It kind of smells like Komaeda, too…”

“You’re still thinking about him? …” She sounded both aggravated and distant, as if she were drifting to sleep, mid scold. “Hinata… I prefer not to talk badly about him, because he isn’t here, but… I think you should stay away from that guy… … … … Anyway, I think I’m going to nap...” She pulled up her hood, released a wicked yawn, and was out like a light.

“I know…” The reclined man replied, to the sleeping gamer girl. Suddenly, he had the nagging suspicion that he was being stared at. He let the feeling pass, as he figured it was most likely paranoia, due to all the recent peril they’d been exposed to.

After a long while of watching the waves come in, and recede away, the relaxing man felt parched. Reaching to the side of his chair, to grab his drink, he noticed another set of shoe-prints next to his own. They seemed to have stopped right beside him. “W-what?” His voice shook as he glanced around the beach. He had no clue why, but… “K-... Komaeda?” No one responded. No one else appeared to be out there. It was just him, a sleeping Nanami, and that intoxicating smell of roses mixed in with the musk of someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fic. I’ve learned so much, writing-wise, from this fan project. Thanks to everyone who has found some kind of entertainment from these short chapters. After this is done (on the 31st), I do still want to come back, one day, to write a fic from my impressions of the completed game. Tbh, Komaeda is the entire reason I binged the entire first game, (to get to the second one). But, in truth, I am no Ultimate Gamer. (I’m barely an Average Gamer.) So, maybe, that will be much, much, further down the road.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if you have noticed, but I’ve stopped thinking of this as a “challenge,” and have been thinking of this prompt thing as more of a fun thing to do. My personality type doesn’t like being *made* to do things, after all. So, essentially, if I like what I’ve written, and people like to read it, I think that is good enough, for me.
> 
> Recommended media: Okay, so I barely remember the movie, but today’s “rec” is The Invisible Man (film, 1933). I put “rec” in quotations, because this movie is skep af. But, if you want a movie that scared me as a wee hooman… Nevermind, don’t watch it, lol. If you are not convinced by my reverse recommendation, please look up all warnings before watching that film. I still think about it, every now and then, and I’m still not sure…


	18. Prompt 19: Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something -- about how cozy Komaeda has suddenly become with Hinata -- feels wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like very similar horror tropes.
> 
> Recommended media: Doppelganger (South Korean film fr/ 2003)

Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, sat across from each other in the restaurant. They, as usual, were eating breakfast together. Hinata wasn’t exactly fond of the other man; but, they’d been somewhat attached to one another, for the past few weeks. Their relationship was more that of a desperate act of symbiosis, than one of friendship. He watched the white-haired man, as he drank; the other’s glass of water tipping to his pale, tantalizingly soft-looking lips. The brunette exhaled, before drinking from his own, refreshing, cup of orange juice.

Komaeda was the first to speak, breaking through the silence that befell their table. “Well, Hinata-kun, may I ask you something?”

“Ah, sure?” The adjacent man responded, his hazel eyes only having to go a short distance to make contact with the lucky man’s gray ones.

“Why do you keep eating with me, even though everyone else, so clearly, hates me?”

There it was. The bile that almost-constantly spilt forth from his acquaintance’s rotted core, ad nauseam, began leaking out… Hinata shrugged. Was he with the lucky student out of pity, or did he really, truly, believe there was anything about him that was worthwhile to keep around? There was, obviously, something quite wrong with Nagito. But, for some, optimism-driven reason, Hinata hadn’t yet given up on him. (He was just about used to the other’s self-degradation, anyway.) “Are you done with your drink?”

“(Oh, I see… … You’re already trying to get rid of me, huh)?” He thought for a moment. “I’m going to get some more water…” Komaeda’s cup was half full. -- Though, he was, truly, the type to see it as half empty, after all. The ghostly man stood up, nonchalantly, heading off to refill his glass.

A few minutes passed, and Hinata found himself staring, intently, at the screen of his digitized Student Handbook. He was, currently, occupied with cleaning up after the cute, pink, pixelated, bunny-like creature, that lived within one of the device’s pre-installed applications. All the while, he absentmindedly sipped at his juice. He’d long since finished eating. He was so engrossed in his ‘game,’ that he almost didn’t notice Nagito slide back into his seat, without his cup.

“Oh?” Hinata questioned, sitting up straight, pocketing his PDA. “So… You are done?”

“Done?” The pale man grinned, but it wasn’t in his usual, crazed fashion. It was gentle, and patient, -- almost warming Hinata’s heart. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Hajime… And, if you want me to be finished, I can be.”

“‘Hajime’? You want to switch to first names, now? Alright...” He’d be lying if he said he weren’t, slightly, amused. Honestly, the informality was, much, more welcome, than the tendency the other had to rip himself apart. “Though, I’ll admit, I feel too shy to talk to you so casually…”

“Why? Don’t you want to be closer, Hajime?” Komaeda leaned forward, across the table, wiping something from the tan man’s bottom lip. Startled, Hinata shifted away, checking to see if anyone had seen. Everyone else seemed too absorbed within their own conversations to have caught on to the flirtation. Without acknowledging his breach of personal space, the fair-skinned, slender, male settled back into his chair. He examined the empty space on the table before him. “Ah,” he exhaled, “I’ll be right back.”

“Uh… Okay…” Hinata waved the other away, trying to calm his frantic heart. He’d never been touched like that, before. It felt nicer than he cared to admit. While he was not, yet, adjusted to the idea of calling the other by his first name, the Luckster returned, drink in hand. “Hey, Nagito,” Hajime said, with minimal confidence.

The other man’s face flushed. “Oh? … (I leave for a short while, and we’ve -- seemingly -- become so intimate… I was sure you distrusted me, too… But… Maybe, you’re playing a prank on me?)” He laughed quietly, taking a nervous gulp of his water. Afterward, he kept mumbling. “(I guess that is to be expected… First the water machine broke, and, now…)”

Hinata’s confusion was apparent. “Is that why you didn’t have your drink, before?”

“(... I guess someone as insignificant as me really wouldn’t hold your attention…)” He sulked, shoulders slumping. His white, frizzy locks cascaded downward, shrouding his forlorn face. As Hinata glanced off, into the distance, towards the drinks, he noticed someone, who looked suspiciously like Komaeda, walking towards them. He had a glass of water in his hand, and a big smile on his face. “(I just got back, and you were too busy playing with your Handbook to notice how long I’d been gone…)”


	19. Prompt 20: Monster Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda isn’t good with horror films. Good think Hinata is there...

What better things were there to do, for college students, on a Halloween night, aside from drink, and watch horror films? It didn’t take long for most of their group to pass out, retiring into their sleeping bags. The common area of the women’s dorm gradually shifted from rambunctious to semi-quiet, save for the screams emanating from the community flat screen TV. At that hour, the only other thing making sounds was a frightened, pale, wild-haired senior, as he shifted around, nervously, shielding himself from a false threat.

Komaeda Nagito, a very awkward entity to behold, was the last awake. He couldn’t sleep. -- He was too scared. Though, every time the villain -- a giant, robotic, black-and-white teddy bear -- would appear on screen, he’d cower inside of his (borrowed) sleeping bag. When the creature chased after the unsuspecting group of (poorly casted) ‘teenagers,’ the neurotic man would bury himself deep within the portable bed’s squishy confines. The crinkling noise, his cowardly action subsequently made, startled the brunette next to him awake.

A voice came from beside the shaken male. “Komaeda…? Are you okay…?” It was Hinata Hajime.

Nagito was so frightened that he could barely respond. He found it easier to give in to his default griping; “I’m terrible with these kinds of movies,” he spoke softly. “Isn’t that just pitiful? You went out of your way to invite me… But, I really am just not cut out for this level of socialization...”

“... Are you drunk? How are you even still awake?” It was quite dark, save for the distant light from the television. His face was mostly obscured; though, Nagito could hear the bewilderment in the other’s voice. 

“Ah, I’m bad with alcohol… Sorry…”

“No--, don’t worry about it. You didn’t have to drink if you…” He yawned. “... -- Didn’t want to…” With that, he scooted his sleeping bag in closer to Komaeda’s, to see him better.

Hinata was so handsome it was distracting. In his current situation, the fair-skinned man didn’t find that to be such a bad thing. “You should probably get some rest...” Nagito retorted, shyly.

“Nah, I’ll stay up with you.” The tan man wrapped an arm around Komaeda’s sleeping bag, indirectly holding him. The look, in his brownish-green eyes, was full of compassion. “We can turn off the movie, if you want.”

Komaeda was so entranced, by Hajime’s suaveness, that he forgot they were in a room filled with other honor students. He shook his head. “I want to watch…” His voice grew distant, as Hinata seemed to see right through his lie.

Hajime smiled, exhaustedly. “Nevermind, I think we should just go to sleep. We can always watch the movie tomorrow...” Hinata pulled his arm back into his own sleeping bag, rubbing one of his eyes. Komaeda nodded, his mind at ease. Before he knew it, he was out like a light. With Hinata, no monsters could harm him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning, I planned on this one being a date night story. It is an AU where they are in college, and none of the freaky events in the game ever happened.
> 
> Recommended media: Some of the stuff I used to watch seems to have become lost media. Honestly, I don’t know 100% if the last movie I recommended is even the right one (bc the one I watched may have evaporated from the earth). Anyway, Reality Check (film, 2002). Actually, this might not even be the right movie, either. I don’t even think I’ve seen this one. But, I’m saying it, anyway, because it has the exact same plot to the movie I can’t seem to find.


	20. Prompt 21: Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda confesses something unbelievable to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I preemptively give myself a ‘free space’?
> 
> Theme Recommendations: Okay, I just spent a long while searching for the one I wanted to recommend. Basically, it was a novel (in an anthology of short stories) about a girl who pretends to talk to herself on a cellphone, every day; then, one day someone actually picks up. To make up for the fact that all the things from my days of yore are truly gone forever, it seems, have some other recommendations: Corpse Party (game series), Mirai Nikki (anime).

It had been a somewhat good night, before Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, appeared. Hinata Hajime debated leaving the beach, altogether, the second the other’s slender silhouette made an appearance. He didn’t stand up, however, pretending he hadn’t been intruded on. Nagito joined him, where he sat, along the shoreline. The unwelcome man, with his wild, baby's breath hair, unabashedly stared straight at the brunette.

“What is it, Komaeda?” Hinata asked scornfully, fiercely making eye contact. He wasn’t yet ready to face the man who directly influenced the deaths of two of his friends, civilly… If his tone of voice didn’t get that across, his face sure did.

“I have something to tell you, Hinata.” The Luckster raised a finger, pointing upward to nothing in particular. “It’s something I can only confess to you.” His tone sounded quite serious; but, he was smiling, like usual.

The somewhat shorter man was despondent, but curious. “What is it…?” He only half wanted to know.

“Aha… Well, promise me you won’t tell the others... “ He let out a sparse laugh. “Well, I suspect it’s pointless to say that… I doubt you’d even want to… You probably won’t believe me, anyway…”

“Say it. … -- Or, just leave…” It almost hurt to speak to him. Why had someone he trusted so much…

“I’m the the ‘Ultimate Imposter,’ and…” He directed his finger toward his frosted nose, dramatically. “-- I’m the one who helped gather everyone here… Haha--, I never expected to get this far, but… Ah, Hinata? Don’t look at me like you want to kill me… Or, maybe, I should be glad you even feel anything for me, at this point…!”

Hajime’s hands were trembling, as they turned to fists, crunching grains of sand within them. “Shut up, that’s not even funny…” For some reason, it was getting harder for him to focus. Maybe, it was from being out in the sun, all afternoon… Maybe, it was because he had been walking around so much, that day, trying to clear his head… Or, maybe, it was because the man next to him just admitted to abducting, and endangering, himself, and all of his fellow classmates. Though, that shouldn’t have been the reason, right? It couldn’t possibly have been true…

Nagito leaned in, towards Hinata, draping his arms over the man like a garland. The fair-haired man’s thin fingers laced together, on the other’s furthest shoulder, as he held him, from the side. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized, deceitfully. His eyes resembled whirlpools, roaring with utter madness. “You’ve worked so hard, thus far; but, I really can’t lie to you, any longer…” His voice lowered, the tension between the two growing dangerously close to being suffocating. “I told you, because I know you’ll find a way to raise above this…!”

Hinata was stunned; he didn’t move. As the other released him, he finally took a breath. The brown-haired man watched, in awe, as the ‘imposter’ stood up, brushed off his pants, and walked away. Things seemed to have gotten much, much, more complicated.


	21. Prompt 22: Poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Komaeda has a poltergeist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot basically wrote itself.
> 
> Recommended media, based off theme: The Messengers (film, 2007)

No one would go near him. Well, they wouldn’t before, (for multiple reasons); but, this time was special. -- Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, had found himself the subject of a haunting. It all began in the restaurant. He went to sit down, and his chair shot out from beneath him, knocking into Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic. It took every excuse in the book for Hinata Hajime, the Ultimate [Redacted], to get the pink-haired grease monkey to lower his wrench. The second things seemed sorted out, Hinata rushed Nagito back to his cabin.

“What was that?!” The brunette interrogated the abnormally problematic man, who sat before him on his bed. “You can’t go around throwing chairs at people!” He exclaimed.

The man with the poofy hair shook his head, defiantly. “You’re wrong, Hinata-kun. I didn’t do that…”

“Don’t you dare try and convince me that your luck managed to launch a chair across the room…!!”

“Well, you leave me no choice, but to say nothing.”

Hinata could feel a blood vessel swelling, at his temple. They seemed to be getting nowhere fast. “Listen here--!”

Nagito glared at him, clearly irritated that he’d been brought into the room to be targeted. Suddenly, all of Hinata’s holographic stickers fell from his shelf. The white-haired jinx watched as the other man got down on all fours, haphazardly gathering his ‘trophies.’ “Ah? But they look better, on the floor…” He hated seeing Monokuma put on display, even in decal form. He figured anything made in that maniacal bear’s likeness was better off with the garbage.

Once done reorganizing his collection, Hinata stood back up, his eyes boring holes into Komaeda’s skull. “I--...!! Since when did your ‘luck’ make you psychic?!”

Komaeda shrugged, draping one of his long legs across the other. “I think I’ve gotten a ghost attached to me…”

“More like a poltergeist… But, aren’t those only supposed to ‘attach’ themselves to troubled… Nevermind. You definitely have a poltergeist…”

“Wow, very astute! I would expect nothing less from the wonderful Hinata Hajime!”

“Sometimes, you sound so sarcastic I want to--!!” He held his tongue. No reason to influence the other man’s ‘ghost’ into doing any more damage.

Nagito sighed. “So, what do you suggest we do? I mean, you brought me here for something, right? I suspect you have a plan to help me…” As usual, he was being inconvenient. Sometimes, his haughty attitude made him a nuisance.

“Ugh… Well, I don’t have a ‘plan,’ actually… But… I think to rid you of the evil spirit(?), we have to surround you with more positive energy…” And, with that, Komaeda immediately spread out his arms. The brunette’s eyebrows nearly flew off his face. “What are you doing?”

“Welcoming your positive energy!” The Luckster’s grey eyes looked like they were starting to swirl with madness. “Now, don’t waste time; I think I feel your bed raising off the ground…!”


	22. Prompt 23: Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is plagued by a recurring nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro. Also, why was I listening to Kerli’s Love is Dead (album, 2008) while writing this part?
> 
> Recommended media, based on theme: Premonition (song, 1984, J. Wagner); Somebody’s Watching Me (song, 1984, Rockwell); Superstitious (song, S. Wonder, 1972)

Komaeda Nagito saw it, as if his thoughts were painting a picture before him. Ah, the deaths of all his friends… Hinata, the only one he ever, really, trusted, also forcibly abandoned him. Distraught, the Ultimate Lucky Student stayed in his cabin. Most of the day had passed, before a knock came to his door. “Come it…” It didn’t matter who it was; He needed someone by his side. Ironically, it was Hinata Hajime, himself. He looked more worried than he normally did. That face… It made Nagito, bitterly, chuckle.

After explaining what was most likely just a dream, Hinata joined Komaeda under his covers. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, snuggling close to the white-haired, fair skinned, frightened male. Somehow, it felt like the right thing to do. The tanned man pressed a few small kisses to the other’s forehead, telling him it would be alright. “I’m sorry you keep having nightmares,” he consoled, as the two fell asleep.

When the Luckster awoke, he was all alone. It wasn’t as if he’d had a one night stand. He always woke up alone, from that dream. It was the same, every, single, time. He’d be the first to discover a body, everyone blamed him; then, everyone would die. They made a mistake. It was a reasonable one, and yet… Right after he saw their demise, and realized it was all fake, he’d, somehow, run into Hinata. And, Hinata would be so caring… -- So understanding… But, in the end, he’d disappear with all the others. He knew it was just all in his head; nevertheless, it recurred so often, the lucky student believed there had to be some kind of weight to it.

He sat up, under his covers, pulling his legs in towards himself. Powering on his Student Handbook, he went straight to the map. He stared at the illustration that indicated the brunette was at his nearby cabin. Though his room was dark, Komaeda’s relieved face glowed, in the dim, PDA light. He got out of bed, slipping on his pants and shoes, and headed out.

A knock came to Hinata’s door, and he shifted to open it. Due to the high stakes situation he had found himself in, he’d become a light sleeper. “Komaeda…? What are you doing, here? It’s really late…” He brought his hand up to his mouth, to shield the visitor from his yawn, as he peered out into the night.

“I just wanted to tell you, that, if anything happens: use your best intuition.” With that, he left Hinata in a tired, confused daze.

“O-okay, then… Bye…” Puzzled, Hajime rubbed the stress from his weary eyes, and dragged himself back inside.


	23. Prompt 24: Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beach, Hinata meets a friendly man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar 100. This one is heavily based on canon.
> 
> Theme related recommended media: Apartment Zero (film, 1988)

It was a hot summer day. -- Ah, summer? And, he was... Outside? Yes, that was most definitely the wind blowing past him. The air smelled of the ocean… Of course, those distant cries were that of seagulls. They were close by. Hinata Hajime, once having been an above-average high school student, had overnight transformed into an adult. Though, he was oblivious to that reality. He was also not aware of where all his memories, between class orientation, and his arrival at the beach, had gone. The only thing he was sure of, then, was that there was an oddly cheery man greeting him, as his vision came into focus.

The snowy man called himself ‘Komaeda Nagito;’ and, he claimed he was the ‘Ultimate Lucky Student.’ Hinata didn’t know what to say in return, but the ‘Luckster’ didn’t mind. Although initially frightened, with time, Komaeda helped Hinata ease into his new predicament. They were in paradise; but, simultaneously, it was as if they were also right in the center of Hell… And, yet, the pale, white-haired man managed to take things in stride. He always weaved himself into the forefront of discussion. He even managed to, almost constantly, be by the brunette’s side. It was a comfort; Hajime felt as if they were becoming good friends.

\---

  
The power in the room returned, and the commotion only got worse. Under the table in the corner, Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, laid lifeless, on the floor. Everyone was in shock. Hinata had just started to believe that, maybe, they’d be alright, for a while… Byakuya had taken on the role as their ‘leader,’ saying that he’d guide them through their struggles… -- Keep them united, in opposition to the weird, threatening, animatronic stuffed toys, (and the group(s) who controlled them…) With their shepard being torn from then, by the swiftness of a, freakishly long, meat skewer, Hinata found himself doubting the strength of the friendships he had been cultivating…

\---

  
Nagito was cackling, like a madman. His voice scratched at Hinata’s eardrums, like iron nails dragging across glass. He was losing his mind. Everyone was confused, and disturbed, all at once. Hinata felt the most betrayed. Although, it was soon unveiled, that; no, the lucky man was, indeed, not the killer, they had all stepped through a door that could not be closed. The man, who had somehow wormed his way into Hinata’s heart, had also managed to cause him the greatest anguish … -- But, to what means?

Komaeda had clearly snapped. And, his unraveling mental state triggered an array of emotion within the spiky, brown-haired man. That night, Hinata sat, awake, in his room. He recalled the first time he met the chipper man… -- The way Nagito always seemed to have the right answers… Now, he knew that most of his ‘friendliness’ was just another facade, put on for the sake of ‘hope.’ -- But, even in the moonlit room, Hinata wished he could truly understand the ‘why,’ of it all. He’d had long since surmised that the thin man had some kind of traumatic past. But, the other male’s behavior still felt unjust. He was dragging everyone down with himself, for his own delusional ‘cause.’ … It was strange how someone, so, seemingly, level-headed, could devolve into something so crazed, and desperate to destroy its own relationships. Was ‘hope’ really worth throwing everyone away for…?


	24. Prompt 25: Repeating Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata knows the day is repeating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that if you want to use any of these stories as inspiration for anything, go ahead!! (Ty @ cool art friend for reminding me to restate that!) Just remember to credit the fic.
> 
> Recommended media based on theme: “Monday” (The X-Files, 1999); Kagerou Daze (song, 2011) Now, the song is pretty disturbing, but it is no Bacterial Contamination Miku. (Made you look!) Anyway --~~~~~~~~

Every day, the way the sun leached into the room felt familiar… Komaeda’s nude, marble-esque, body greeted him, from where he rested, on the bed beside him… And, Hinata was, like the pale man, a, slightly askewed, replica of his former self.

The day had been repeating for, well, days. He’d become accustomed to the uncanny feeling of deja vu. Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, had confessed to him. And, on that very day, all ‘days’ stopped. Though, Hinata Hajime no longer minded. From sunrise, to sunset, he shared a bed with a man he was relieved could never again hurt someone. If they were trapped in the loop, how could he?

That morning, -- like each morning -- , Komaeda stayed in Hinata’s bed, until the tan man finished showering. Then, upon returning to the main room, there was a knock to his cabin door. It was, as usual, Nagito ‘returning’. Though, the white-haired man didn’t seem to acknowledge he’d ever left. Hajime, wasting no time, would pull him into the room, needily kissing him. It didn’t matter, anymore, how it began, if it all ended the same.

Komaeda wasn’t the type to accept sudden affection in stride. He protested, insisting that he was too disgusting -- too much of a bug; dirt, even -- to be close with anyone. Predictably, the (un)lucky man had come to concede his fear of death… -- How much he wanted to be by the brunette’s side, forever… Well, he got his wish. By the time Hinata would start to figure he should stop taking advantage of the situation, Nagito’s script would kick in. He’d ‘repeat’ himself, as usual. But, depending on Hinata’s actions, the other man’s phrasing would slightly diverge from it’s ‘normal’ path:

“Wouldn’t it be bad to die alone? … Isn’t it pitiful? Someone like me, being afraid to die...”  
“Oh? Now you’re kissing me…? (I must really be simple, --for you to have guessed that I …)”  
“I’m not worth it, ah… But, if you… Keep…!!”  
“You were the first friend I ever made here; so, -- !!”  
“Ah… Wouldn’t it be nice if this day never ended…?”


	25. Prompts 26/27: Body Swapping + Who Done It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata switch bodies!

The static-filled glitches, that disrupted Hinata Hajime’s vision, had become more frequent. He figured they were probably a sign of him regaining his memories, from his school days, or something. He ignored them all morning, until he ran into Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. The man, with his frizzy white hair, and odd fashion sense, collided with Hinata during one of his ‘episodes’. The aftermath was instantaneous: his skin went from having a, lustrous, beige tint to a creamy, bleached one. He stepped back, disoriented, due to the new alterations to his perspective. And… Was he… Taller?

Nagito, who now was ‘Hinata Hajime,’ seemed just as surprised, -- if not more so. His, then, olive eyes stared, across the short distance, into his previously grey-ish ones. “Ah, how terrible,” the Luckster groveled, with Hinata’s voice, “Someone like me has no business in the body of a protagonist…!” He placed his borrowed hand over his face, in despair. Hinata, on the other hand, could barely react. It was strange watching ‘himself’ look so alive, without ‘him’ inside. Despite his own fears, and oppositions, he reached out, with an oddly foreign hand, and patted Komaeda on ‘his’ shoulder.

\---

After a few minutes of awkwardly standing around, on Hinata’s cabin floor, Komaeda decided to speak up, once more. He initially mumbled a few words, then stopped, as if trying to examine how he sounded. When finally comfortable, he continued on; “So, this may not work, but I read once that kissing might be the solution to a situation like this.”

“Are you out of your mind???” Hinata almost choked on Komaeda’s smooth, judgmental voice. He coughed a few times, trying to get rid of the strangeness of the sensation.

“No, no, I’m quite serio--.” Right then, Nagito, still looking eerily like Hinata, was cut off by an announcement message. The yellow television in the room clicked on, and Monokuma’s jolly, bear-y, visage filled its monitor. Another body had been discovered. Neither of the men seemed quite ready for the inevitable investigation to begin.

Half an hour later, leaving Hinata’s cabin, the no-longer-brunette readjusted his tie. (Komaeda’s plan didn’t work.) On their way to the scene of the crime, the two men did their best to act casual. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do; but, they managed to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. Komaeda was constantly questioned, as if he were the real Hinata.

The original Hinata stayed on the sidelines, collecting information for the Monokuma Files. It actually made his job easier to not be the leader of the investigation. In truth, he felt more like no one wanted to talk to him at all. Everything was, technically, going smoothly, -- save for the jarring flow of memories, that were not his own, running through his mind like a bad dream. He’d speak to Nagito, later, after they switched back. -- Try to help the poor guy sort out his feelings, or, something… On that note, what kinds of private things was Nagito ‘seeing’ in his ‘own’ head, at that very moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so those Fall storms, huh???? Anyway, as promised: Since I missed a day, I’ve added the previous prompt to this one. (Both of these were chosen, at random, on their respective days.) Also, I am halfway through the second ‘class trial,’ now! Maybe, by tomorrow, I’ll have it finished!!!
> 
> Recommended media (based on prompts):  
1\. Body Swapping: [Freaky Friday (film, 2003)], [Joshi BL’s anthology chapter of Harada’s ‘Watashitachi Ha Baipure-ya-’ (Explicit, comic, preview, 2015)];  
2\. Who Done It: [Clue (film, 1985)]


	26. Prompt 28: Turning Into A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma bites Hinata and -- !!

Monokuma had been on another one of his tyrannical tirades. After spending over a week on ‘Komaeda duty,’ Hinata Hajime was about to snap. And, in the end, he had: In front of the entire group, he called the stuffed bear out on his bullshit. Without a second thought, the bear-shaped animatronic lunged for him, biting the tanned man on his forearm. Screaming in pain, Hinata fell to the floor, quickly passing out.

The brown-haired man awoke to a familiar face, smiling down at him. Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky… (You get the drift.) Rolling over on his bed, Hinata grumbled. “Why are you still here. It’s Kazuichi’s turn to ‘watch’ you…”

“I slipped away,” a cheery voice chirped from behind the stocky man’s back.

“You…? You know what, nevermind… I don’t feel too hot…” His stomach was burning with something ravenous, and his head felt as if it were splitting. He kept flashing back to right before he was bitten… The fierceness in Monokuma’s button-like eyes… The way steam whistled through his bear-y nostrils… -- And, the bite... Hinata pulled up his sleeve to check. Yes, there it was, swollen. He could see the irritated skin peeping out from the edges of the bandaging. (He figured Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, must have assisted him in his unconscious state. He’d thank her later…)

A few sniffles, and a hundred-some coughs later, Hajime, by means of Nagito’s (highly unqualified) diagnosis, was declared to have the ‘flu’. The frizzy-haired, mop-topped, anxiety-riddled man was feeding him soup, as if he were a child. At first, the brunette protested, insisting that he didn’t need any help. But, his stomach eventually consented in his stead. He ate the soup, in its entirety, with his bedside ‘nurse’ observing him like a hawk. Maybe that was why the pale man noticed the reddening of Hinata’s irises.

The second he was informed of his irregularity, Hinata hopped up, from the bed, knocking the spoon and bowl from Nagito’s long fingers. He didn’t even bother to apologize; his head was too foggy to even comprehend his faux pas. In the bathroom mirror, several feet from the bed, he saw it: -- his eyes weren’t just reddish, they were practically glowing scarlet. He stayed steady, somehow, hands shaking at his sides.

“Oh? It isn’t too bad…” Komaeda spoke, smoothly, as he slinked into the room with the changing man. “Even if you are a beast, I’m sure, the hope in you will continue to shine through!!”

Hinata was fuming, but tried his best to catch his breath. Dammit, why was Nagito constantly so--…? ‘Constantly’…? The turning man ran his tongue over one of his fangs, only able to hear his heartbeat in his ears. … Whose heartbeat, exactly, was he listening to? Ah, -- and, was he excited, or afraid? Whatever he was feeling, it was nothing compared to the ‘hope’-filled euphoria Komaeda seemed to be experiencing, beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “[I think I’m turning, I think I’m turning, I really think so (do do do -- do do -- do do)]” ('Turning Japanese', T. Vapors, song, 1980)
> 
> Recommended media, based on theme: Troll 2 (film, 1990)
> 
> kibohno @ t umblr(.)com/post/188654574595/gons-(long)-legs-on-twitter


	27. Prompt 29: Werewolf, Turning into a Monster Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is struggling with his transformation.

Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, did little to calm the ‘turning’ man down. Hinata Hajime had become too fierce to be stopped, anyway. Back in the main room of the cabin, the ravenous man was pulling apart his own pillowcase with his teeth. He was making all sorts of beastly sounds. Nagito wasn’t sure of whether he felt admiration, or disgust, while watching the display from a safe distance. Ah, though, honestly, when Hinata coughed up a piece of fluff, the pale, frizzy, white-haired delinquent felt a little bit of his ‘hope’ die away.

The human part of Hinata had fallen asleep, and his body had overexerted itself. He fell, helplessly, onto the bed, drowsily clawing at the sheets. Nagito climbed up with him, scooping the weakened pseudo-islander into his arms. He held the feverish man as his ragged breathing settled. (It was true, the brunette was cuter when he was sleeping.) As they both were huddled together, Nagito wondered if the best course of action would be to enlist the help of Tsumiki Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse. (Ah, how would her face look when confronted with the monster Hinata had become?)

The nurse, in the end, was not contacted, and Komaeda continued looking after the other in his ailed state. “Hinata-kun… I’m not fond of you being so out of control…” Nagito sighed, talking to himself, as he pet the other man, as if he were a lapdog. (Well, the other’s head was in his lap, and he was probably half dog, -- or whatever.) He sighed again.

When Hinata woke up, in the middle of the night, the Luckster was resting next to him. For some reason, the sight gave the tanned man a weird sense of deja vu. (Why did it feel as though he’d been in that exact situation, multiple times, before?) Though, his mind quickly settled on a more important conundrum: What was going on with his body? 

He moved to check on the bitemark that Monokuma had recently gifted him. To see it better, he had shone the light of his Electronic Student Handbook on it. The wound looked considerably infected. He vowed that, in the morning, he’d ask Tsumiki for her help. But, in the meanwhile, he set his PDA aside, laying back down beside the man who had been, dedicatedly, caring for him. His mouth tasted of the freshest, most advanced, genetically modified cotton, and he was pretty sure his pillow felt substantially flatter. Hinata let it all go, just giving into what was happening. Maybe he was losing his mind… Though, he was sure his eyes really had been red, before… Or, maybe, he was actually turning into a werewolf, werebear, or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
Home stretch, home stretch  
Literally all of my concepts seem to mix together. Anyway, my magical sorting object really likes playing games with my heart.
> 
> Recommended media based on theme: [Teen Wolf (TV, 2011)], [DMMd (BL game, -- lol, eyy hello) Bad End: Koujaku’s route], ['Dirty Paws' (animation short, K. F., 2015)]
> 
> (Every time I write the words 'deja vu' the Initial D song gets stuck in my head... lol)


	28. Prompt 30: Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda thirsts for Hinata’s -- !!

Hinata Hajime was the only one who seemed to care that Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was missing. The frizzy-haired, angel-esque, ‘hope’ addict hadn’t been seen for days. The only time Hinata had decided to ask about the unaccounted for man, Soda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic, commented that, just maybe, Komaeda finally ‘got a clue.’ Even though he had been worried, Hajime could understand why the machinist had such little regard when it came to the Luckster.

One late night, while searching for snacks at Rocket Punch, Hinata was startled by a distant rustling. He was the only one up, at that late hour, or so he thought, and yet… He didn’t call out. He also didn’t sneak away, however. Even if it was someone planning a crime, he’d see who it was first hand. Boldly, Hinata snuck through the aisles, until he reached the source of the noise. What he saw made his knees buckle. The man he had been so concerned about was right there, on the floor, surrounded by a bunch of thin, emptied, plastic containers. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were medical grade blood bags! Komaeda was desperately trying to get the last few drops from one of them, his hands unsteady.

Hinata was repulsed, but resolved to call out anyway. Before he could get half a word out, Nagito had rushed him. The pale man was salivating, and his breath smelled of rusted nails. “Ah, hello, Hinata-kun… Sorry, I’ve been away… Haha…! Were you worried?” He sounded like he looked: haggard and crazed. His skin was paler than usual, and his lips were cracked. Hinata did his best to only stare into the other man’s bluish-gray eyes. The lucky man was only a couple inches from his face, so it wasn’t too hard of a task.

“You know, Hinata-kun,” the man continued to ramble, not waiting for a reply. “Your being here might be just what I needed…” He leaned in, head resting snugly upon Hinata’s shoulder facing Hajime’s tanned neck. A drip of sweat rolled downward, before Nagito’s eyes, and he chuckled. “You smell that? … Ah… It’s delicious… Your will to live… Your hope that things will turn out fine… I can taste it…” He ran his rough, dry tongue along Hinata’s skin.

“S-stop it!” Hinata pushed at him, easily creating distance between the two of them. “I’m not going to play your weird games…!” But, it didn’t seem like Komaeda was joking around… “I-I’m going to go get Tsumiki!” Yes, Tsumiki Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, would probably know how to help Nagito. (And, maybe, it was about time for her to, finally, do something about all the pharmaceuticals, and other medical supplies, that were casually lying around the store…) Hinata scampered off, not quite sure how to phrase what he needed to convey. After all, he was about to wake up someone to explain something considerably bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wrote all this *yesterday* ( -- but the weather just didn’t want me to post!!! Anyway):  
I literally just finished watching Devilman Crybaby and my life has changed. I’m like a whole-nother person.
> 
> Anyway, obviously, my recommended media for this one is the 1994 film, Interview with the Vampire.
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day!! Last day!! Also, I will collect all my ridiculous notes I’ve been writing myself (while planning these short chapters) and that will be the last-last chapter!! Yayyy


	29. Final Chapter: Prompt 31 - Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda isn’t good with haunted houses…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy hey, last chapter!!! It’s been a great run!! Hope you had fun! Also, check out my other fic! (I hope you can find that one to be a good read, as well!!)
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is just a compilation of notes I made to myself, that I found ((((funny)))). Hope you enjoy that, too!!
> 
> Recommended media, based on theme: Monster House (film, animated, 2006)

Monomi had gotten the great idea of designing a haunted house. It was lame, but it wasn’t like many people showed up to it, anyway. Those who did participate didn’t spend too long of a time there. A few ‘spooky’ decorations, and a couple disappointing ‘self care’ related jumpscares later, and you were through. -- Save for a couple kind of creepy drawings (that were only unsettling because, honestly, Monomi seemed bad at drawing monsters…). Though, something about the long walk, and the confined space, wore Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, out.

“I guess I’m not good at this either,” the Luckster resigned, leaning his back against a wall. He shook his head, when Hinata offered to press the nearby ‘call button.’ The pale, white-haired man insisted it’d be fine. After all, he was with Hinata… So he’d be okay… -- Ah, he was trembling? Why? Was it the thought that something might pop out, again…?

Hinata took the man’s cold hand, his eyebrows becoming quite serious. “Don’t worry. We can just sit here, for a while.” And they did. They sat in silence, right next to the call box. It was quiet, if one didn’t count the sound of Kazuichi Soda wailing off in the distance. (Maybe he didn’t like ‘screamers,’ either…) Hajime rubbed his thumb along the back of Nagito’s hand.

“Wow,” the fear-filled man began to speak. “I never thought I’d be saved by such an admirable guy…!”

Rolling his brownish-green eyes, Hinata let out a small chuckle. “When you say it like that, it makes me think you’re joking…”

“Well, when everyone else, rightfully, hates me so much… Haha… I can’t exactly bring myself to be ungrateful… I bet they all would have left me behind!”

“ … I can’t say you’re entirely wrong… You’ve done some (really) messed up stuff… But, just because you’re a little messy doesn’t mean that I should hate you. I just don’t like how you act… If that makes sense…” He took a breath, trying to get a better look at Nagito, in the dark. “I’m not excusing your behavior, don’t get me wrong. It’s not okay, what you’ve done… All for the sake of Monokuma’s ‘game,’ at that…” He felt that not even Nanami Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, would be able to excuse someone for taking a game that seriously. Anyway, since when did they agree to have a heart-to-heart? Maybe, Hinata was finally at his wits end, with the lucky man.

Komaeda’s laugh was coarse, and unrefined, “Life is a ‘game,’ Hinata-kun… It’s better that those who play to win survive… -- That their hope shines the brightest…!!”

“That’s… Really messed up…” Hinata couldn’t keep the voice of his consciousness at bay.

Without a nanosecond passing by, a teeny voice came out of nowhere. “A-ah… Guys… Are you alright? Sorry to interrupt… It’s just that you’ve been in the same spot, for over twenty minutes, and I… I-I don’t want you guys to be upset, if you are discussing something important. I just don’t want my haunted house to be so scary you can’t finish it!! If you need help finding the exit… I’ll--...” 

There was no doubt, Monomi had, preemptively, contacted them on the emergency call box. Hinata glanced up at the giant pink, flashing sign that practically screamed, ‘EXIT.’ He ignored her, scooting in closer to Nagito. -- ‘Game,’ or not, the brunette trusted Komaeda more than anyone with ties to Monokuma.


	30. 31 Day KomaHina Tropes Epilogue: Daily Prompt, Notes to Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an extra ‘chapter’ filled with weird notes I wrote to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is all the weird stuff I wrote, to myself, while planning the fic chaps. Some are funny because of syntax, others are funny because they are extra. Some are just bizarre, cursed drabble-ings.
> 
> (Also, all the chapter warnings, etc., still count for this…!!!)  
These are ****unedited**** notes.
> 
> Please enjoy, and have a great Halloween!!!
> 
> :D

Chapter 5:  
Hinata is all like: wtf ok no that is clearly posessed  
Stuff goes missing, everyone =???  
Hinata blames sus ass bear, bear seems to have moved (on its own)  
Hinata resigns to the booty (judgmentally)  
(she was covered in chip bags, so she survives  
Komaeda’s salty ass is like “Oh no my boyfriend’s female best friend who always spends the night was attacked by a bear (liar)”  
(Chiaki + Hinata judge!!! ko)  
“Jinkies” - Chiaki  
Summon Monomi (regret/ judge, she is sad), they got help, anyway  
“My plan didn’t work. I was failed to be foiled by my handsome, smart, boyfriend… Oh the Dispair!!” he says  
“None taken.” - H.H.

Chapter 6:  
He is obviously hella weirded out  
He confesses to hinata, and Hinata is like “whut”  
Obviously, Hinata is like, “Bro, where are you going?”  
Hinata argues that Komaeda is the one who was clearly tripping bc he was the one who confessed

Chapter 7:  
She notices that Komaeda is leaving mad hints to Hinata about his love  
She is too cute, it is super weird and uncomfortable!!!  
Soda: I’m totally freaking out, man!!  
(totally not a stake out--!!,  
“Wawawa, I just thought you boys could use some help!!”

Chapter 8:  
hinata is obv weirded out

Chapter 9:  
In reality, this was a memory of Komaeda.  
He was alone, reading a book, all alone, under a tree.  
KO THINKS SOME CRAZY SHIT

Chapter 10:  
*the two sit in dead silence  
*hinata decided to stay  
*he is afraid, duh,  
*without thinking things through, Hinata kissed Ko *erotically  
*hinata's bones rattle

Chapter 12:  
Sexiness:

Chapter 13:  
what: power goes out, everyone freaks out, hinata and komaeda get snuggly  
they were yelled to to go there  
*snuggle scene:  
mumbling that he is sorry for doing something so scandalous without permission

Chapter 14:  
The demon is monomi, but with horns  
Right after they get to Hinata’s room, so Hinata can have a ‘private talk’ with Komaeda  
Komaeda is shook, saying he isn’t worthy  
Hinata tells him to get his ass inside, bc he needs to tell him something  
Komaeda: Ohhh??? Gonna confess???  
Hinata: Boi if you don’t  
Then, a Monomi pops out from under their bed  
Hinata jumps, and a gutteral sound leaves the depths of his soul  
Komaeda is like, “Oh, that must be the clone”  
The Monomi laughs like it knows some shit  
The two get uncomfortable and Hinata is like “Let’s go to your room, Ko,”  
Ko agrees  
Komaeda wishes for the great expanses of death  
Hinata grips his arm so he doesn’t offer himself up to the death gods  
Komaeda is like “Hey, Hinata, kiss me?  
Hinata’s face turns red, and he is like “Boy what  
Komaeda is like, “She wants entertainment, and it isn’t like the REAL Monomi doesn’t know what we get up to

Chapter 18:  
It’s almost Halloween, and Tsumiki Mikan’s a witch.  
why is hinata ignoring him? OBV BC HE HATES HIM  
We know he is INVISIBLE from the title, KO does NOT KNOW  
milk the despair of him being ignored

Chapter 19:  
Komaeda’s hope and despair become two different people  
They both seduce and drive Hinata mad

Chapter 20:  
komaeda turns into a rolly polly in his bag

Chapter 21:  
Ko is batshit crazy, Hinata is reeling, Komaeda hella flirts bc he has no chill, Hinata skrem inside  
Komaeda says he has a secret; he’s the imposter, Hinata is confused,  
Komaeda states that he is the one secretly running the game, Hinata is confused

Chapter 22:  
Define poltiergeist  
Define Komaeda

Chapter 24:  
3*He is attractive, kind, charismic  
Hinata wonders if he can trust him  
Hinata feels a little safer, knowing someone is there by his side  
*****TIME SKIP to Komaeda at the trial**** 4*Ko is being crazy

Chapter 25:  
3.Komaeda gets super! depressed!!  
Hinata tries to awkwardly comfort him - KomaHina (HinaKoma) ensues  
komaeda uses Hinata’s body to be troublesome

Chapter 26:  
Everyone is being harassed by Monokuma, Hinata gets mad,  
2monokuma gets pissed  
you can practically see steam coming from his nostrils???  
monokuma bites hinata 3.Hinata gets SUUUPER sick  
because whether or not Hinata is a werebear, or whether Hinata is a defender of Hope, Hinata will prevail  
Hinata tries to keep his cool, Because Komaeda pissed him off  
Oh no

Chapter 29:  
Chapter Summary: Hinata bites the pillow. Komaeda loses hope.

Chapter 30:  
Hinata confronts Komaeda, even though deep in his everything, he knows he should not  
Komaeda is a HOPE-PIRE

Chapter 31:  
That doesn’t mean that I think you should be allowed to just go around acting wild  
H: “That’s… Really messed up…”  
“Nah, we’re fine…”


End file.
